Más allá de la deshonra
by Sedata
Summary: Una fuerza oscura fue introducida dentro del cuerpo de Li Mei en contra de su voluntad para llevar a cabo un plan que Shinnok creó con el fin de recuperar su amuleto. Bajo una falsa identidad, su misión será generar ambición en uno de los más leales y poderosos defensores de la Tierra, e incitarlo a luchar en contra de sus propios aliados y amigos.
1. Comienzo

Esta historia la tengo publicada en otro lado. Lo digo como aviso en caso de que, por azares del destino, alguien la vea por allá, o viceversa. Tuve que cambiarle el título original, pues me parece muy largo para FF, jaja. Ideas mías.

No está ligada a ningún punto de la timeline del juego en especial, ni sigue ninguna trama del juego, ni nada por el estilo. Es una historia independiente ( y un tanto bizarra).

Aprovecho que voy a publicar mi historia aquí para hacerle algunas "mejoras" en varios aspectos. Y bueno, ya está algo avanzada en el otro lugar en donde se encuentra publicada, tiene muchos capítulos ya hechos, pero la dejé inconclusa; sin embargo, la voy a continuar aquí.

PD: Este fic está muy, muy loco. Como dije en otro espacio, es una historia bastante surrealista, producto de mi locura XD

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Mortal Kombat y sus personajes pertenecen a Netherreal Studios, WarnerBros y a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

 **Más allá de la deshonra.  
**

* * *

El cielo negro, que presagiaba una tormenta incesante, y la oscuridad que bañaba de color negro todo lo que tocaba, era tan solo un escenario lúgubre y a la vez común del lugar en donde se encontraba el palacio de Shinnok. Elegantes pero siniestros decorados vestían de gala ese enorme castillo que, aun sin emitir palabras, podía decir con su aspecto qué clase de persona se encontraba en su interior.

Caían relámpagos, que por muy breves instantes alumbraban el palacio, haciéndolo lucir majestuoso, pero perverso.

Adentro había un largo pasillo, cobijado con una alfombra de terciopelo rojo, como si con sangre hubiera sido teñido. Al llegar al final del pasillo, en el fondo del palacio, se encontraba un trono de un fino y distinguido diseño, el cual se hallaba vacío, pues Shinnok, su dueño, estaba de pie mirando aquellas espectrales nubes negras, a través de un enorme ventanal. Parecía esperar algo. De pronto, violentamente se abrieron las puertas de su palacio, a la vez que tres de sus guardias entraban por ellas, caminando con premura. Dos de ellos sometían con rudeza a una mujer de vestiduras del color de las violetas, con signos de haber sido golpeada, mientras que el otro se limitó a arrodillarse ante el dios caído.

—Señor, su encargo ha sido cumplido —dijo el guardia.

Shinnok seguía contemplando las afueras desde el ventanal. Con calma, volteó a ver a sus súbditos y caminó hacia ellos.

Ya cerca de la mujer, cuyos brazos eran firmemente sujetados por los guardias, mientras intentaba inútilmente soltarse, a modo de burla, Shinnok emitió una breve risa.

—No quería llegar a esto, Li Mei. Recibí tu opinión sobre mi propuesta, y creo que no hubiera sido necesario que me enviaras a mi emisario con un puñal clavado en el pecho como respuesta —dijo de forma sarcástica.

Ella, por su parte, respiraba con dificultad, a causa de la inmensa ira que recorría su cuerpo.

—Jamás volvería a confiar en seres que solo existen para causar daño y destrucción. Después de que los hechiceros jugaron conmigo de la manera más sucia que puede haber, ¿imaginaste que podría hacer algún trato contigo? Eres tan despreciable como ellos —recriminó Li Mei. De no haber estado sometida, se hubiera abalanzado sobre Shinnok.

El perverso hombre sonrió malévolamente, nada intimidado por las señales de ira de la guerrera.

—De seguro no comprendes la magnitud del beneficio que te traería ayudarme en esta importante misión —aseguró—. Dime, ¿acaso no te gustaría ser la ama y señora del Outworld?: las tierras que más amas, por las que has luchado, por las que has ganado, e incluso, por las que has perdido —agregó, tratando de convencerla.

—No sé cuales son tus intenciones, maldito. Apenas tu emisario me dijo que venía de parte tuya para solicitar mi cooperación en un plan tuyo, decliné de inmediato. Y para dejar muy clara mi postura, es que le clavé su propia daga en el pecho.

Shinnok albergaba esperanzas de que Li Mei aceptara su oferta, pues ni siquiera le permitió a su emisario que le explicara el plan y su atractiva recompensa.

—Ahora entiendo tu testarudez. Permíteme plantearte el negocio y te aseguro que no te irás de aquí sin aceptarlo —dijo el dios caído y sonrió con tal malevolencia que sus ojos no podían ocultar la maldad con la que hablaba—. Yo quiero adueñarme del Earthrealm, mi más grande ambición. Han sido muchos mis fracasos, pero no pienso rendirme tan fácil. Ese reino será mi posesión, y tú vas a ayudarme. Buscaré nuevamente la conquista del Earthrealm, y si colaboras, te ofrezco una enorme parte del Outworld como pago por tus servicios.

—No entiendo. ¿Yo en qué puedo servirte? ¿Qué hay de especial en mí? Busca en tu _nido de víboras_ a algún infame guerrero que pueda colaborar —después de una breve risa, dijo enfada, aunque también extrañada, pues desconocía los motivos que tenía Shinnok para ser tan insistente con su cooperación.

—Ningún otro guerrero me sería tan útil como tú, Li Mei. ¿Sabes?, la conquista del Earthrealm sería tan fácil de obtener si en mis manos tuviera mi amuleto. Más que un amuleto, es como la llave maestra de todos los reinos. Con esa pieza en mi poder, el triunfo lo tendría más que asegurado. Pero, para mi desgracia, Raiden y sus siempre leales fuerzas del bien lo arrebataron de mis manos —decía con un aire de sarcasmo, y a su vez con ira en su voz, mientras cerraba fuertemente sus puños.

Como si ellas lo supieran, las antorchas que alumbraban el lugar tiñendo de rojo la oscuridad, se encendían con más vivacidad.

—Ahora mi amuleto se encuentra en algún lugar aledaño al templo Shaolin, al menos eso me dijo el agonizante emisario que logró obtener esa información. El amuleto ya no está custodiado por los cuatro guardias elementales. Ahora está custodiado por los malditos monjes, y sólo ellos conocen su ubicación y, claro, cuentan con la patética _asesoría_ de Raiden para protegerlo a cualquier costo. De nada me serviría mandar a mi ejército a destruir ese lugar con tal de conseguirlo, pues no permitirían que avance un ejército que se dirige al sitio en donde se encuentra esa pieza tan importante, y aún que mis soldados lograran salir victoriosos, corro el riesgo de que los protectores del Earthrealm busquen la forma de aniquilarlos y así recuperar el amuleto para ocultarlo en otro sitio, lo que complicaría mucho más las cosas.

—No me interesan tus estúpidos cuentos —interrumpió, al hartarse de su explicación.

Con una sonrisa irónica, Shinnok le contestó.

—Será mejor que cierres la boca, pues la protagonista de mis "estúpidos cuentos" serás tú.

—¿A qué te refieres?

Shinnok se dirigió a su trono, con un andar siniestramente elegante, y se sentó en él.

—Por esta ocasión, mi táctica para obtener el amuleto está alejada de cualquier tipo de guerra. Prefiero… jugar limpio, que sean los mismos protectores del Earthrealm los que me entreguen el amuleto. Que me lo entreguen a través de ti —dijo, entrelazando sus manos.

—¡¿Qué quieres decir?! ¡Habla claro! —exclamó con furia.

El dios caído, al ver la gran oportunidad, y aprovechándose de las ansias de la guerrera, prosiguió.

—Tú eres fiel aliada y amiga de los dos monjes más significativos y poderosos del templo Shaolin, ¿no es así?

Li Mei hizo una expresión de extrañeza, recordando a sus grandes compañeros.

—¿Liu Kang y Kung Lao? —cuestionó con intriga, al ignorar qué era lo que tramaba Shinnok con sus amigos.

El malvado hombre asintió cuando Li Mei mencionó los nombres de los monjes.

—Es obvio que ellos tienen poder y autoridad en ese templo, y a su vez pueden tener acceso al lugar en donde se encuentra mi amuleto.

Li Mei iba a decir algo pero Shinnok de inmediato la calló, sin siquiera permitirle articular una palabra.

—Silencio, silencio, déjame terminar. Los dos queremos dejar las cosas claras de una vez, ¿no?

Li Mei se quedó callada, mirando con odio a Shinnok; sin embargo, permitió que el maquiavélico hombre continuara.

—Pues bien, tú te encargarás de hacer que uno de ellos te entregue el amuleto, ¿de qué forma? Trataré explicártelo fácilmente: uno de esos monjes, Liu Kang, es el campeón de Mortal Kombat, es muy poderoso y además, es un enorme _dolor de cabeza_ para mí, pues Raiden sabe que con ese maldito, la seguridad del Earthrealm está casi garantizada. Ese monje no me va a servir para nada, al contrario, es un estorbo. En cambio el otro monje, Kung Lao, tiene algo de lo que podemos sacar ventaja.

Li Mei tan sólo hizo un gesto de extrañeza. Al ver su confusión, Shinnok prosiguió.

—Frustración —dijo—. Ese monje vive con un sentimiento de frustración, pues sus sueños de ser el campeón y digno del más grande honor y respeto por parte del templo y de su reino, han sido opacados por su compañero —explicó y rió maliciosamente—. Sus más grandes anhelos destrozados. A personas como él, que buscan la grandeza y el reconocimiento por encima de todo, se les puede… ¿cómo dicen los habitantes de Earthrealm?... _lavar el cerebro_ muy fácilmente.

—¡Maldito! ¡Ya sé lo que estas pensando!, pero no voy a… —decía, escuchando con repulsión sus palabras, pero fue interrumpida.

—No he terminado. Sé educada y escucha —dijo el hombre y prosiguió con el planteamiento de su plan—. Estoy seguro de que el monje aún tiene esa hambre de magnificencia. Y en caso de que ya no la tenga, ¿qué tal si se la _revivimos_? Vas a meterle ideas en su cabeza a Kung Lao, que lo hagan reflexionar sobre lo mucho que merece y lo poco que posee. Lo vas a orillar sutilmente a derribar todos los obstáculos que se interpongan en su camino para cumplir con sus objetivos, sin importar si son sus aliados —finalizó, esperando la reacción y respuesta de la guerrera.

Li Mei no hizo más que negar con su cabeza, ante la sarta de monstruosidades que Shinnok le sugería.

—Creí haber conocido a los seres más despreciables, pero me doy cuenta de lo equivocada que estaba, pues me faltaba conocerte a ti —dijo con la voz entrecortada—. Me da asco el cinismo con el que me pides traicionar a mis propios amigos. ¿Crees que tengo el corazón tan retorcido como el tuyo, como para atreverme a traicionar a mis aliados?

Shinnok lanzó una carcajada, se levantó de su trono para ir hacia Li Mei, y con voz compasiva e irónica le contestó.

—¡Qué tonta! Por si no lo sabes, en casi todas las guerras hay traiciones. Se me hace ridículo que prefieras la lealtad y la amistad que a ser dueña de grandes extensiones del Outworld. ¿Qué ganas con su amistad? Ni siquiera tus lazos con esos sujetos son tan fuertes como para que pudieras perder una amistad entrañable.

Ella enfurecía cada vez más, a causa de la crueldad y sangre fría con las que el dios caído le hablaba.

—¡A ti no te importa qué tanto frecuento a mis aliados! Puede que mi relación con ellos no sea tan estrecha como con otras personas de mi entorno, pero yo los considero unos grandes amigos; ellos me consideran su amiga, su aliada, y confían en mí —le respondió firmemente—. Además, no me has dicho por qué precisamente yo debo ser quien lleve a cabo tus sucios planes.

Shinnok asintió con la cabeza y sin más preámbulos le respondió.

—Pienso en ti porque los hechiceros para los que trabajaste me dijeron que fuiste muy eficaz y útil en lo que te encomendaron. Es una lástima que te hayan engañado y _utilizado_. En fin, el caso es que has tenido el trato suficiente con los dos monjes como para conocer sus debilidades y sus fortalezas. ¿Acaso quieres que le haga esta oferta a alguna de sus aliadas edenianas?, o peor aún, ¿a alguno de sus aliados del Earthream? Ellos los conocen mejor que tú, pero, lo más seguro es que en lugar de que acepten unirse conmigo, griten a los cuatro vientos que Shinnok está planeando sustraer su amuleto. Al menos tú los conoces, ellos te conocen, pero no sospecharían de ti.

—¿Sospechar de mí? —se dijo Li Mei a sí misma. No entendía en lo absoluto el significado de esas palabras, y ni siquiera le interesaba.

—Creí que si te ofrecía las tierras que veneras, a cambio de perder un poco el insignificante e infructífero sentido de la lealtad, podrías aceptar unirte conmigo. Te preguntaré por última vez: ¿aceptas unirte a mi causa o declinas tu participación? —preguntó con unas ansias tan malévolas y macabras, que se estrujaba sus propias manos, esperando su respuesta. A juzgar por la inconformidad que había estado manifestando, sabía que la mujer no cambiaría su postura; sin embargo, tenía algo preparado.

Li Mei lo miraba con el ceño fruncido. Parecía estar muy ofendida por incitarla a actuar tan vilmente.

—Te refieres a la lealtad como un acto despreciable, ¿y te atreves a sugerirme que me una a ti? ¿Pretendes que confíe en ti? Y peor aún, ¡me invitas a traicionar a dos seres que me han ayudado en dificultades! Sólo la más grande escoria podría aceptar tu oferta.

De manera increíble, sacó fuerzas para liberar uno de sus brazos del sometimiento de los guardias, y como si de hierro se tratara, su puño impactó en el rostro de Shinnok, quien de inmediato se lo cubrió como reflejo al intenso dolor.

—Tenía esperanzas de que recapacitaras y supieras apreciar el gran poder que estabas por adquirir si trabajabas para mí. Pero como no veo otra alternativa, me temo que tendré que forzarte a servirme —dijo el dios, aunque extrañamente no parecía estar molesto por el golpe de Li Mei.

Hizo una seña con su mano. De un pasillo tan oscuro, que nadie podría darse cuenta de su existencia, emergió el hechicero Quan Chi. Con una sonrisa diabólica, se paró al lado de Shinnok.

Li Mei miró con mucha rabia al traidor hechicero, y sin pensarlo, intentó abalanzarse sobre él con la intensión de incluso asesinarlo. Los guardias de Shinnok que la tenían sujeta se aferraron a sus brazos, y uno de ellos le dio un severo golpe en el estómago, que la dejó sin aliento por unos instantes.

—Cuánto tiempo sin vernos —le dijo Quan Chi—. Por fortuna yo sí sé apreciar las altas pagas que Shinnok ofrece por sus servicios. ¿Deseas que lo haga ya? —preguntó el hechicero.

Li Mei, mientras se recuperaba del brutal golpe, sintió una enorme duda ante tal pregunta de Quan Chi.

—¡¿Qué están tramando, malditos?! —apenas pudo cuestionar, pues todavía trataba de recuperar el aliento.

—Es una pena que no hayas accedido voluntariamente a cooperar. Ahora este gran colaborador —dijo señalando a Quan Chi— logrará que hagas el trabajo que te negaste a realizar. Introducirá dentro de tu cuerpo una fuerza oscura que hará que sigas mis órdenes. No te preocupes, seguirás siendo la misma de siempre. La diferencia está en que esa fuerza te hará insensible, perversa, va a inhibir tus sentimientos, incluido tu ridículo sentimiento de lealtad y fraternidad. No serás un ser irracional, aunque por mi estaría bien; sin embargo, necesito que tengas cordura suficiente para que sepas actuar como una inocente y dulce damisela que será la causante de la destrucción del honor del monje al que vas a corromper. Si de algo te sirve, para que no te sientas tan mal —le dijo con irritante sarcasmo—, quiero recalcarte que tus recuerdos, pensamientos y habilidades quedarán intactos. Serás la hermosa y poderosa Li Mei de siempre, sólo que unida a las fuerzas del mal.

A Li Mei le brotaron lágrimas de coraje ante tales abominaciones que Shinnok y el hechicero Quan Chi pretendían hacerle.

—¡Juro que me vengaré, desgraciados! ¡La misma maldad que ha de profanar mi espíritu a causa de ustedes, ha de ser la misma que me hará arrancarles su maldita vida! —gritó con profundo odio.

Shinnok y Quan Chi se miraron uno al otro con una cínica sonrisa. El dios caído hizo un movimiento con su cabeza, inicándole a Quan Chi que procediera con su labor.

El hechicero asintió con la cabeza y se acercó a Li Mei; sin embargo, la desesperación de la guerrera logró que reuniera energías suficientes para liberarse de sus captores. De un rápido movimiento, golpeó el rostro de uno de ellos, destrozándole la nariz, y haciéndolo gritar mientras caía al suelo arrodillado, cubriendo su rostro a causa del dolor. Al otro le dio una fuerte patada en el estomago, que lo dejó sin aire.

Li Mei hubiera querido enfrentar al nigromante y al dios caído, pero pensó que la batalla estaría perdida, pues además de que ellos eran un gran peligro, seguramente el grupo de guardias de Shinnok no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados. No podría acabar con tantos oponentes ella sola, así que decidió intentar huir.

Como instinto de supervivencia, corrió con todas sus fuerzas por el largo pasillo del palacio, que la conduciría a la anhelada salida, pero se detuvo súbitamente al sentir una energía penetrando en su espalda.

Quan Chi, la miraba desde lejos. Tenía extendida una de sus manos, en dirección a su cuerpo, mientras emergía una extraña neblina negra, que a la vez emitía un intenso brillo. Debió producir mucho dolor, pues la mujer gritaba como si la estuvieran torturando mientras la neblina atravesaba su espalda.

Después de algunos segundos, Li Mei gritaba cada vez menos, como si sus fuerzas se estuvieran extinguiendo. De pronto cayó al suelo arrodillada. Al ocurrir esto, Quan Chi cerró su puño y la neblina dejó de salir de su mano. El hechicero sonrió y la miró esperando a que reaccionara de alguna forma, pues estaba completamente inmóvil. Sus cabellos negros hacían una cortina que cubría su rostro. Poco a poco levantó su cabeza y en su mirada había una expresión dura.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —le preguntó Shinnok a la mujer, mientras se frotaba las manos. El eco de su voz resonó en todo el palacio.

Li Mei tardó unos instantes en responder.

—Confundida —contestó después, tocándose la cabeza, pues se sentía mareada. Posteriormente se puso de pie con algo de dificultad y se giró hacia Shinnok, para después caminar, un tanto aturdida, hasta él.

Shinnok hizo un gesto que expresaba compresión.

—De ahora en adelante vas a servirme, ¿no es así? —le cuestionó para probar qué tan buenos fueron los resultados del trabajo del hechicero.

—Mi existencia tiene como único fin servirle, señor —contestó y le ofreció una reverencia.

Shinnok no hizo nada más que sonreír y voltear a ver a Quan Chi. Con una mirada le logró transmitir una gran felicitación por su trabajo. Quan Chi asintió con su cabeza e hizo una pequeña reverencia como agradecimiento.

—Con esa actitud vas a llegar muy lejos. Como sabes, hay una misión muy importante que debes hacer. Te vas a dedicar, con absoluta cautela, a envolver al monje Kung Lao con palabras y manipulaciones que lo hagan caer en nuestra red de mentiras, y que lograrán que me dé mi amuleto.

Li Mei escuchaba las palabras de su _nuevo amo_. Entonces Shinnok se preparaba para darle instrucciones a su bella súbdita.

—Primero tratarás de que confíe en ti; tarea que no será nada fácil. Con el tiempo vas a llenar su mente con ideas acerca de lo grande que es y lo lejos que puede llegar por eso, e incluso, puedes hacerle creer que es capaz de superar al mismo Liu Kang, su gran amigo, pero a la vez, su mayor rival. Cuando todo eso pase, podremos incitarlo a luchar contra sus propios aliados, con tal de que logre sus objetivos. Con eso quiero decir que, pasado el tiempo y que él ya se haya dejado llevar por tus _consejos_ , puedes decirle que para lograr sus metas necesitará el amuleto, y así podrá adueñarse de su reino, ser prodigioso, ser adorado por todos los habitantes de su reino. ¿Crees que alguien con un ego como el suyo podría negarse? Es muy dudoso.

—Pero, señor —le cuestionó a su amo—, aunque Kung Lao accediera a llevarme al lugar en donde está el amuleto, sus aliados no permitirían que lo haga.

—Así es, es un gran riesgo. Eso es a lo que me refería cuando te dije que debíamos incitarlo a eliminar todos los obstáculos que se interpongan en su camino, incluidos sus aliados, principalmente Liu Kang. Una de las cosas más importantes de tu misión es que te encargues de que Kung Lao lo asesine, pues él es el principal obstáculo. Si ese desgraciado llega a darse cuenta de las intenciones de Kung Lao sobre el amuleto, de ninguna manera va a permitir que siquiera se acerque a él —explicó Shinnok.

—Sin duda, hacer las cosas con cautela, y sin que nadie sospeche lo que está por suceder, será más útil que un ejército entero que pondría a todos alerta. Nadie dudaría de Kung Lao... —decía Li Mei, pero fue interrumpida.

—Nadie dudaría de una inocente mujer, quien será conocida únicamente por Kung Lao —dijo Shinnok, haciendo referencia al rol que juagará en su misión—. Desde ahora deberás actuar como una completa desconocida. Tu nombre no será Li Mei, te presentarás con un nombre falso ante Kung Lao y ante cualquiera de las personas cercanas a él, que inevitablemente pudieras toparte. Ese será tu nombre mientras dura la misión. No podrás llevar tus ropas habituales, así que busca otra vestidura.

—Desde luego. No permitiré que corra ningún riesgo.

—Además, cualquier vestimenta que uses tiene que ir acompañada de esto —respondió Shinnok, a la vez que le entregaba un elegante cubrebocas negro satinado—. Es muy importante que nadie te vea el rostro, y mucho menos los monjes. Debes evitar que te reconozcan y que sospechen de ti. Nadie podría sospechar de una inocente mujer, que tan sólo curiosea. Así que no olvides llevar este cubrebocas cuando trates con personas que consideres _peligrosas_ para la misión _.  
_

Li Mei tomó el cubrebocas con sus delicadas, pero mortíferas manos.

—Por supuesto, señor. Yo me encargaré de que mi identidad esté bien protegida —respondió, asegurando que siempre usaría aquel trozo de tela para cubrir su rostro.

—Para finalizar, te daré las últimas instrucciones: recuerda que primero te vas a ganar la amistad de Kung Lao, pues para él serás una absoluta extraña. Quiero que cada que le hagas una visita, vengas y me digas todo lo que ocurrió, lo que le digas, lo que él te diga. Es importante, para saber que rumbo estarán tomando las cosas —indicó, y posteriormente le mostró unos talismanes, que depositó en sus manos—. Estos artefactos te abrirán dos portales: uno te llevará al Earthrealm y el otro te traerá a este lugar.

Li Mei observaba los objetos, mientras escuchaba las indicaciones de su amo.

—Basta con pasar la mano por encima de los talismanes, para que los portales se abran instantáneamente, ya sea para entrar a un reino o para regresar al punto inicial. Y también te daré este que te llevará al Outworld. Ahora regresarás a tu reino, pero no a tu hogar, sino que vivirás en un refugio secreto, que estará custodiado por dos de mis hombres.

—Lo que usted ordene. ¿Cuándo debo comenzar con la misión? —preguntó Li Mei, dispuesta a acatar sus órdenes.

Shinnok sonrió maliciosamente, pues le agradaba esa actitud de servicio de la guerrera, causada por el hechizo del nigromante.

—Lo más pronto posible. Pero antes quiero recordarte que es muy importante que Kung Lao esté solo, que no haya nadie a sus alrededores, así evitaremos que puedas levantar sospechas. Evita a toda costa que alguien más te vea —finalizó el perverso hombre.

—Así será —aseguró Li Mei.

—Puedes retirarte —él indicó y caminó hacia su trono.

Li Mei se reverenció ante el dios caído y caminó hacia la salida del palacio, junto con dos guardias que la acompañarían hasta el Outworld, y la llevarían al refugio que Shinnok tenía para ella.

Él la observaba con una maligna sonrisa, hasta que desapareció entre las tinieblas del lugar. Su distracción fue interrumpida cuando Quan Chi se acercó a él.

—¿Crees que este plan funcione? Me parece muy descabellado —cuestionó el hechicero.

—Estimado Quan Chi, trataré de explicártelo sencillamente: si intentaras dispararle a un animal, estando frente a él, huiría con tan solo verte, justo antes de que pudieras sacar un arma; en cambio, si te acercas al animal con absoluto sigilo, y sin que note tu presencia, puedes darte el lujo de dispararle con puntería perfecta —respondió al hechicero—. Mandar a mi ejercito a la Tierra, sería indicarles a sus guerreros que voy por mi amuleto. En cambio, una mujer que visita a un monje no puede despertar desconfianza, ¿no lo crees?

Quan Chi comprendió las intenciones de Shinnok, esperando que fuera fructífera esa táctica.

Li Mei entró al palacio de Shinnok siendo una leal y audaz guerrera, y salió de él convertida en una servil esclava del mal.


	2. Visita misteriosa: El primer encuentro

¡Saludos a todo el mundo y gracias por leer mis locas historias! He dejado un poco abandonados mis fics por falta de tiempo y otros factores que se me salen de las manos; pero me es muy grato comentar que ya estaré actualizándolos más seguido. Ahora estoy poniéndole toda mi atención a un one-shot para el reto del foro de FF **Mortal Kombat: Who's Next? -This is not the end.** Muy pronto publicaré mi participación :) También le estoy echando ganas a un nuevo capítulo de mi fic _**Buscando a Cassie**_ , a petición de mi super amiga **MissBlankii,** que muere por leer un nuevo cap. La verdad prefiero que sea un poco tardadito, pero que la deje satisfecha con el episodio, y no publicar ahora mismo un episodio que provoque náuseas XDDD. Como sea, mis fics aún están por continuar y tengo varias ideas más por presentar. De por si, actualizar este fic es más fácil porque sólo es cosa de corregir y listo, y aún así no lo hago.

Y respondiendo a la pregunta del gran **Acero 12** : Sí, también publicaré los capítulos faltantes en el otro foro XD, sólo que ando bien metida acá en FF, jaja.

Sin más, dejo el nuevo capítulo. ¡Gracias!

* * *

 **Una visita misteriosa: El primer encuentro**

* * *

Los monjes del templo Shaolin estaban por celebrar la culminación de las festividades del año nuevo chino, y para ello se acostumbraban a hacer grandes preparativos. Estas festividades las llevaban a cabo en la academia Wu Shi —lugar en el que los monjes dan formación— las cuales eran un espectáculo impresionante, que sólo los miembros del lugar, y algunas escasas excepciones, tenían el privilegio de disfrutar.

Los monjes pasaban de un lugar a otro llevando cajas y otras cosas que servirían para la ocasión.

Con un gesto de dolor, un anciano cargaba una pesada caja, que lo hacía caminar con dificultad. Posteriormente, un hombre, quien era de los más importantes miembros de la hermandad, lo vio y de inmediato se aproximó a brindarle su asistencia.

—Maestro, permítame ayudarle —dijo a la vez que le retiraba la caja al anciano.

—Muchas gracias, Kung Lao —respondió, colocándose las manos en la espalda, sin dejar de caminar —. He llegado a pensar que los años sí pesan, y es por eso que nosotros los viejos ya no soportamos el peso adicional que nos da una caja como esta —agregó de forma bromista.

El amable Kung Lao seguía los pasos del hombre y lo escuchaba con atención. Él siempre cortésmente atendía las palabras de los maestros. Y además, su conducta servicial no era nada rara. Todos sabían que Kung Lao era muy noble y siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudar y a ofrecerse para cualquier cosa que se necesite.

—¿Usted cree eso? —preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa, con respecto a las palabras del maestro en referencia a la vejez —. A veces me da cierto temor ser anciano, pues veo que mucha gente se queja al llegar a esa etapa de la vida.

—Da temor ser anciano cuando se es joven, pero lo aceptas cuando ya eres viejo. Sin embargo, cuando uno llega a anciano, el cuerpo no sólo reciente los castigos que recibió a lo largo de los años. También da recompensas, ¿sabes de qué forma?

Kung Lao se quedó pensando un momento, tratando de adivinar lo que el maestro quería decir, pero luego negó con la cabeza al ignorar la respuesta.

—Yo siempre he pensado que cada cana en la cabeza de un anciano representa un trofeo de plata que ganó por cada vez que que se aferró a seguir luchando por sus ideales, por cada vez que una persona lo miró con agradecimiento por alguna ocasión que le tendió la mano o por aquellas veces que se negó a ser derrotado por las adversidades de la vida —dijo el maestro.

Kung Lao asentía, comprendiendo las palabras del viejo hombre.

—Así que recuerda, Kung Lao: el día que tus canas comiencen a aparecer, no sientas vergüenza por ellas, pues será la recompensa que te estará dando la vida por todas aquellas cosas buenas que hiciste en el pasado —concluyó.

Kung Lao asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo y agradeciéndole por su breve charla. A pesar de que el camino al que el maestro se dirigía era corto, sus lentos pasos lo hicieron largo, pero al fin llegaron. Kung Lao puso la caja en el lugar donde el anciano le indicó y, con una pequeña reverencia, se despidió y se dirigió a otro sitio.

Mientras iba caminando, se dio cuenta de que los árboles ya no estaban bañados en nieve. El invierno comenzaba a dormirse para dar paso a la primavera, que despertaba junto con las flores que esperaron pacientes a que el invierno cumpliera con su misión del año. El frío ya no golpeaba más su piel, y a cambio el sol lo cobijaba con su calor que él y todos sus hermanos esperaron durante toda esa estación del año. Inhalaba profundamente el oxígeno que los árboles plantados en la academia le proveían, para que tan refrescante sensación llegara a lo más profundo de su cuerpo.

Miró hacia atrás; sólo observó el gran revuelo y agitación que había en el lugar debido a los preparativos de las festividades, por lo que, invitado por tan confortable clima, se alejó con una sonrisa amigable pero un tanto maldosa por dejar abandonada un momento su cooperación en los preparativos, y se fue a un lugar más apartado, en donde sintió que esos alrededores eran el escenario perfecto para un momento de meditación, pues, contrario al corazón de la academia en donde había un gran revuelo, ahí había silencio casi total.

Los monjes Shaolin inician su día meditando y lo terminan de igual forma. La meditación les permite desarrollar su poder mental, así como tener un mayor control sobre sus emociones. Kung Lao tenía eso muy presente, y, al igual que sus compañeros, la practicaba a cada oportunidad.

Ya algo más alejado, miró a su alrededor y vio con serenidad como los únicos testigos de su presencia en esa área de la academia eran unas bellas aves, que tan sólo lo ignoraban. Se puso de rodillas y cerró sus ojos, dando así inicio a su tan anhelada y tranquila meditación.

* * *

En contraste, una mujer de elegantes atuendos negros, conformados por un vestido de color tan negro como el plumaje de un cuervo, con bordados que contrastaban con su color plata, se dirigía a la Academia Wu Shi. Su cabello negro, lacio y suelto ondeaba al ritmo de cada paso que daba.

Con mucha precaución, prefirió tomar el camino más largo a través de un bosque, en donde era fácil esconderse entre la gran cantidad de árboles, arbustos y otras clases de vegetación.

Arrancando ramas con filosas espinas como si se trataran de simples varas, Li Mei era quien se abría paso entre la maleza.

Al llegar un poco más allá de las afueras de la Academia Wu shi, Li Mei vio que la gente entraba y salía con mucha frecuencia. Esto la hizo sentirse insegura y no supo si regresar o arriesgarse a entrar a la academia. Sin mucho analizarlo, pensó que huir tan cobarde y fácilmente no le traería resultados, así que se decidió a entrar. Desde luego que hacerlo por la puerta principal hubiera sido una absurda idea, por lo que decidió entrar por otro lado.

Vio un muro muy alto, y, para su buena fortuna, unos árboles de enormes proporciones estaban situados justo a un lado del muro, lo que le permitió a Li Mei escalar uno. Ya que estaba en lo alto de dicho árbol, se asomó para observar un poco el interior del lugar. No parecía haber nadie ahí. A pesar de que se escuchaba mucho ruido, esa área estaba solitaria.

Saltó el muro con un fuerte impulso. Ella era muy ágil y, aunque le costó algo de trabajo subir el árbol, al tocar el suelo se sintió victoriosa de encontrase dentro de la academia.

Un poco lastimada por la caída de una altura considerable, fue en cuestión de instantes que se logró recuperar.

Después, Li Mei emprendió su camino a los adentros del lugar, con mucho cuidado. A lo lejos, veía mientras se ocultaba en los árboles que había ahí, a la gente yendo y viniendo por todos lados. De inmediato comprendió que lo más probable era que en esos momentos no podría encontrase con la víctima de su cometido; no obstante, decidió continuar el camino para conocer el entorno, explorarlo y saber si había algo que le puediera ser de utilidad.

Estaba equivocada cuando pensó que no podría encarar al monje en esa ocasión. Al dar varios pasos más, vio con asombro y perversidad que a lo lejos se encontraba Kung Lao, solitario y tranquilo, de rodillas en el suelo.

Li Mei entonces, caminando tan lenta y sigilosamente como un espectro, se acercaba a él, con nerviosismo de saber cómo reaccionaría ante su presencia. Sus miedos eran muchos, principalmente que la lograra reconocer; sin embargo, además de su elegante e imprescindible cubre bocas, sus ojos estaban maquillados con un profundo color negro que enmarcaba su hermosa mirada y visualmente modificaba sus finas facciones, haciéndola menos reconocible.

Sabiendo que cada paso que daba se alejaba o se acercaba más al éxito de su primera misión, al fin llegó con el hombre. Las aves huyeron al ver a Li Mei, quien lo único que hizo fue pararse justo a un lado de Kung Lao, observando su total inmovilidad mientras sus ojos se encontraban cerrados.

Él parecía estar tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de su presencia. La mujer de negro entonces se arrodilló al lado de él.

—Buenos días, caballero —saludó Li Mei, esperando una reacción de Kung Lao; sin embargo, este no dijo nada; parecía que nadie le había hablado. Se extrañó, pues él no había hecho ni un movimiento. No sabía si no la había escuchado, lo cual sería raro, ya que estaba muy cerca de él.

—¿Acaso no hablo fuerte? —insistió un poco enérgica, pero sin perder la amabilidad.

Kung Lao abrió los ojos lentamente y dirigió su mirada, sin mover la cabeza, hacia Li Mei.

—Disculpe, pero no me gusta ser molestado mientras medito —respondió de manera seria, pero no menos gentil. Después cerró sus ojos de nuevo para intentar retomar su meditación; sin embargo, lo vio inútil, pues le sería difícil concentrase de nuevo.

La razón de la actitud displicente de Kung Lao, se debía a que creía que esa mujer era una más de tantas que, cuando hay eventos especiales, algunas veces van a cocinar o fueron llamadas o contratadas para ayudar con ciertos preparativos, y que resultan ser inoportunas con los monjes gracias a sus trivialidades, pláticas irrelevantes, etc. En otras circunstancias la hubiera atendido con amabilidad, pero la meditación es más importante que cualquier tema de poco interés para él, pues suponía que esa mujer no sería la excepción y solo le quitaría el tiempo en esos momentos de reflexión.

Li Mei comprendió y así se lo hizo saber.

—Me apena mucho. No sabía que estabas meditando —se disculpó, aparentando vergüenza.

Kung Lao abrió los ojos de nuevo y suspiró al dar por hecho que su meditación de ese momento ya no tenía sentido. El monje volteó a ver a Li Mei y su rostro de indiferencia se transformó en uno que expresaba desconcierto, quizá causado por su aspecto, pues sus ropas aseguraban que no era una mujer humilde y común como él pensaba, además de que era una total desconocida. A pesar de que la mañana era muy tranquila, súbitamente, como si el viento presagiara algo negativo, comenzó a agitarse. Era como si el viento intentara decirle algo a Kung Lao; no obstante, nunca le pasó por la cabeza todo lo que estaría por suceder, y sólo se mantenía curioso por la identidad de la chica.

—¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó, parpadeando rápida y repetidamente, mientras en su mente trataba de suponer su identidad.

Li Mei sintió un descanso en su interior pues al parecer no la logró reconocer; situación que le preocupaba por la forma en que la miraba instantes atrás.

—Mi nombre es Hei An, aunque creo que es inútil que te lo diga, pues no me conoces —dijo, intentando parecer bromista y, a su vez, buscando comprobar que en verdad Kung Lao no sabía quién era en realidad.

Él se quedó en silencio, mirando hacia arriba y asintiendo a las palabras de la mujer, lo cual, para su buena suerte, confirmaba que en verdad ignoraba su identidad. La dama aclaró su garganta y agachó un poco su cabeza.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —con farsante atrevimiento le preguntó. Sabía perfectamente quien era él; pero, debía actuar de manera cuidadosa durante toda su interacción con él para no levantar ninguna sospecha.

—Soy Kung Lao —contestó mientras se ponía de pie.

Una vez levantado, gentilmente le ofreció la mano a la mujer para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

—¿De verdad eres Kung Lao? —preguntó, fingiendo estar impresionada.

—Así es, yo soy Kung Lao —respondió, colocando la palma de su mano en su pecho, señalándose a sí mismo, y sonreía amistosamente, denotando que estaba acostumbrado a ver las expresiones de incredulidad de cierta gente que no lo conoce y que se sorprende de saber que él es _"el héroe del que todo mundo habla"_ , palabras dichas por los mismos curiosos.

—He escuchado hablar mucho de ti. Dicen que eres un gran luchador, ¿verdad? —comentó la mujer.

Kung Lao se sintió confundido, ya que después de tantas historias que pasaron por su cabeza con respecto a la dama, todo parecía indicar que lo único que buscaba era conocerlo personalmente por simple curiosidad.

—En realidad yo no soy el más indicado para responderle eso —contestó y bajó la mirada.

—Me impresiona tu modestia, amigo —replicó ella, tratando de enaltecer a Kung Lao, quien parecía no agradarle mucho hablar de él.

Lao se aclaró la garganta y trató de buscar las palabras que explicaran mejor sus pensamientos.

—¿Modestia? No, sólo creo que no es muy conveniente hablar de los logros de uno mismo —respondió nervioso —. Pero, ¿Por qué no me habla más de usted? Es de un lugar cercano, me imagino —cambió abruptamente de tema y cruzó los brazos, esperando con interés la respuesta de esa chica.

A la dama no le quedó de otra más que responderle su interrogante a Kung Lao.

—Sí, soy de un pueblo cercano. Ahora pasaba y vi mucha algarabía. Imaginé que habría algún tipo de celebración, así que me dio curiosidad por entrar; y, para mi beneplácito, te encontré aquí —dijo, pareciendo inocente; sin embargo, la realidad era otra, pues aquella tonta historia apenas la iba hilando en su cabeza. Lo único que la impostora mujer esperaba es que hubiera sido convincente.

Por fortuna, Kung Lao estaba satisfecho con su respuesta.

—Sí, mañana se concluyen las celebraciones del año nuevo y estamos haciendo los preparativos —contestó serenamente —. ¿Usted cómo celebra el año nuevo?

Ella suspiró con tal melancolía que contagió a Kung Lao, al grado de que su rostro cambio de una sonrisa a una expresión de tristeza, igual que la mujer. Entonces le contestó al monje.

—Yo no celebro el año nuevo. Vivo sola, no tengo familia ni amistades. Es amargo pasar una celebración tan importante sin compañía, así que prefiero apagar las velas a la misma hora de siempre, para irme a dormir y celebrar el año nuevo soñando.

Kung Lao se notó triste ante esas afirmaciones. Mientras la mujer hablaba, él veía esa mirada de cristal tan bella y pura. Eran unos preciosos ojos verdes, que por momentos creyó haberlos visto en algún lado; pero, ¿cómo va a ser así si nunca en la vida había visto a esa mujer? Luego pensó que seguramente se trataba de una chica originaria de Liqian, región al noroeste de China en donde sus habitantes llegan a tener ojos claros e incluso pueden ser rubios.

Después de esa charla, parecía que al fin sus dudas se habían disipado. ¿Cómo no imaginarlo antes?: una mujer, como otros curiosos, que se coló a la academia con el fin de conocer en persona a esos "héroes" que protegen el reino. Pero, de hecho, no todas sus dudas estaban claras. ¿Por qué esa mujer tenía el rostro cubierto?

Li Mei vio a lo lejos a Liu Kang, quien fuera su gran aliado también. Se puso nerviosa, pues se percató de que se dirigía hacia donde estaban ellos. El monje llevaba entre sus manos unos objetos, los cuales revisaba mientras caminaba.

Kung Lao se disponía a preguntarle a la chica acerca del velo en su rostro, pero justo antes de hacerlo, ella le interrumpió.

—¡Qué tonta!, ¡olvidé que tenía algo muy importante que hacer! Por andar de curiosa lo dejé pasar. Pero no importa, valió la pena porque pude hablar contigo. Fue un gusto conocerte —dijo, a la vez que hacía una reverencia, y luego caminó rápidamente, sin darle tiempo al monje de decirle algo.

—¡Hasta luego, Hei An! —le gritó Kung Lao para despedirse, a pesar de que la mujer ya estaba algo lejos a causa de la premura con la que se fue.

Se quedó mirando como se alejaba y después encogió los hombros mientras sonreía, pues le pareció gracioso el apremio de aquella chica. Decidió caminar unos pasos adelante, y se encontró con Liu Kang.

—Buen día, hermano. El Gran Maestro nos ha encargado entregar estas invitaciones a Raiden y a algunos otros de nuestros amigos, para que nos acompañen en las festividades —dijo Liu Kang, mostrándole unos papeles, que eran dichas invitaciones.

—Será todo un placer recibirlos aquí. La celebración no sería lo mismo sin ellos —contestó con una sonrisa.

Los monjes salieron de la Academia para entregar las invitaciones. Kung Lao volteó hacia atrás, sólo por curiosidad para ver si _Hei An_ ya no estaba. Y, de hecho, así era.

—¿Olvidas algo? —le preguntó Liu Kang, mirando a la misma dirección.

—No, no es nada. ¿Seguimos? —respondió Kung Lao, haciéndole una seña a su amigo para que continuaran caminando.

* * *

Por su lado, Li Mei apresuró el paso, echando a correr y maldiciendo, pero a la vez esperando que Liu Kang no haya notado su presencia. Debía trabajar con cautela, únicamente con Kung Lao. Liu Kang podría interferir en su cometido. No sólo él, sino cualquier otro.

Como pudo, escaló unos árboles, de la misma forma como entró, y salió de la academia con bastante premura. Corrió por el bosque como si el peligro viniera tras ella. Al sentirse más segura, se detuvo para recuperar el aliento, pues, además de correr muy rápido, estaba agitada por la adrenalina del temor de ser descubierta por Liu Kang. Ya más calmada, peinó sus cabellos con su mano y sacó el talismán que la llevaría al palacio de Shinnok.

Una vez en el palacio, Li Mei le dio a Shinnok los pormenores del primer paso de su misión.

—He encarado a Kung Lao. Como era de esperarse, no hubo ningún avance en esta primera visita que le hice; sin embargo, parece que logré que no tuviera ninguna sospecha sobre mí.

Shinnok hizo un ademán que demostraba menosprecio a las palabras de Li Mei, pues estaba muy lejos aún de su objetivo.

—Has escalado el primer peldaño. Te felicito. Pese a que fue muy simple y casi inútil lo que lograste, debo reconocer que fue muy bueno, pues este primer encuentro era la delgada línea que dividía al éxito del fracaso, pues si te hubiera reconocido, la historia sería muy diferente ahora.

Ella se sentía satisfecha de que Shinnok estuviera conforme con su labor.

—¿Y cuándo debería regresar con él para continuar el trabajo? —cuestionó Li Mei, esperando seguir las órdenes de su señor.

—Eso tendrás que averiguarlo tú. Puedo enviarte a buscarlo mañana mismo, y quizá esté rodeado de gente indeseable para nosotros. Te corresponde a ti encontrar el momento indicado —indicó Shinnok.

Ella asintió. Sin duda sería muy difícil encontrar el momento adecuado para encontrarse con Kung Lao, pero confiaba en ella misma.

—No lo defraudaré; lo prometo —aseguró y se inclinó ante él.

Entre la espesa oscuridad que abundaba en el lugar, Li Mei desapareció al caminar a la salida del lúgubre palacio.


	3. Lucha en la oscuridad

He aquí una pequeña actualización de este escrito, aprovechando que el capítulo es relativamente corto. Un nuevo capítulo de mis escritos **Buscando a Cassie** y **Más que un héroe** están en progreso.

* * *

 **La noche de la celebración: Lucha en la oscuridad.**

* * *

El último día de las celebraciones del glorioso año nuevo chino se estaba llevando a cabo.

En la Academia Wu Shi había bellos y finos adornos en cada rincón. El júbilo del entorno estaba amenizado por las elegantes danzas del dragón y el león, sonorizadas con percusiones que extendían sus ecos por todo el lugar.

Como si el cielo se hubiera unido a la celebración, lucía totalmente despejado. Había incontables estrellas salpicadas por todo el _lienzo_ negro, en donde pendía la luna.

El color rojo podía verse por todos lados: en manteles, ornamentos, alfombras, y muchas cosas más; pues este color es símbolo de buena suerte; sin embargo, lo que nadie sabía, es que esa noche el color rojo tendría doble significado en la Academia Wu Shi, pues los suelos del majestusoso recinto estaban a punto de ser bañados por el rojo vivo de la sangre, que es símbolo inequívoco de asesinato.

* * *

Entre la oscuridad de la noche, Li Mei llegó a la academia. Había decidido entrar a la academia y tratar de convivir con Kung Lao en tan emotivo día, que sin duda le permitiría consolidar su confianza entre los dos, lo cual sería un paso enorme para su misión.

Estaba en una zona solitaria y oscura, en donde parecía no haber ni un alma, y pensó que era el escondite perfecto para planear su entrada al lugar. Sin embargo, estaba equivocada.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —preguntó alguien, dirigiéndose a Li Mei.

Ella enfureció al verse descubierta. Se giró lentamente hacia donde escuchó esa voz y se sorprendió al percibir entre la oscuridad a dos personas. Se trataban de un par de monjes que, para su fortuna, no eran ni Liu Kang ni Kung Lao.

—Sólo estaba de curiosa —respondió, fingiendo timidez—. Lo siento.

Los monjes se acercaron a ella para poder verla mejor, pues la oscuridad y el negro intenso de sus ropas hacían que se confundiera entre las tinieblas. Lo único que se podían ver eran siluetas.

—No se permite el paso a personas ajenas a la academia. Le pedimos, de la manera más cordial, que se retire —solicitó el monje, y se reverenció ante ella, esperando no haberla ofendido.

Li Mei estaba inmóvil. Los monjes se miraron el uno al otro con el ceño fruncido, originado por el desconcierto que les causaba esa mujer. Quizá tenían el presentimiento de que algo no estaba bien.

Después de unos segundos de estar pensando, la guerrera asintió y rio ligeramente.

—No se preocupen, ya me iba —respondió, con una inquietante y extraña tranquilidad.

Comenzó a caminar de manera pausada, disponiéndose a retirarse, mientras los monjes la seguían con la mirada; pero súbitamente detuvo su andar. El par de hombres intercambiaron miradas, a causa de la desconfianza que les estaba despertando la mujer.

Sin tiempo a nada y en cuestión de segundos, Li Mei sacó su Kunlun Dao, oculta en su espalda, y, apenas la desenvainó, le dio un letal tajo en la garganta a uno de los monjes, quien cayó al suelo instantáneamente, asfixiándose con su propia sangre.

El otro monje miró con terror la silueta del cuerpo agonizante de su compañero, cuyo sufrimiento se percibía entre la negrura de la noche.

—¡Hermano Dong! —gritó, observándolo con pánico.

Mientras el hombre lentamente expiraba, aferrando sus manos a su garganta sangrante, Li Mei se mantenía en guardia, ignorándolo y dispuesta a exterminar al otro monje. Éste no se quedó atrás y de inmediato adoptó una postura de pelea.

El moribundo de pronto dejó de moverse, lo que dio por consumada su dolorosa agonía.

—¡Auxilio! ¡Una mujer ha asesinado al hermano Dong! —gritaba inútilmente el monje, pues por el intenso ruido que había en la academia, nadie podía escucharlo.

Miró fijamente, y con ira, la silueta de la asesina. Li Mei blandía su arma con fuerza, esperando el momento preciso para atacar, como un feroz felino cazando a su presa. El monje estaba furioso, y dispuesto a luchar para conservar su propia vida.

Sin apartar la vista de ella, caminó hacia un árbol, del cual arrancaba, con esfuerzo, una enorme, puntiaguda y gruesa rama, pensando que con un movimiento certero podría atravesar el cuerpo de su adversaria.

A medida que la rama era separada del árbol, Li Mei percibía el sonido de pequeños trozos de madera cayendo. El monje sujetó la rama como si fuera la espada del más filoso metal, y miró a su enemiga.

En esos breves instantes, en los que los dos miraban sus siluetas inmóviles, esperando que el otro tome la iniciativa de atacar, el monje se preguntaba por qué esa mujer los había agredido. ¿Cuál era su intención?

Cuando iba a cuestionarle acerca de su presencia en la academia, Li Mei se lanzó a atacarlo.

A causa de la intensa oscuridad de la noche, el hombre apenas podía verla; no obstante, pudo distinguir su Kunlun Dao viniendo hacia él, pues la luna reflejaba su luz sobre el mortífero metal del arma, haciéndola brillar.

De inmediato extendió sus brazos para colocar la rama enfrente de su propio cuerpo y así detener el tajo que Li Mei pretendía darle para cortarlo en dos.

Sin poder ver si su ataque fue certero, la guerrera se quedó quieta y pensativa, esperando que la tajada haya sido exitosa; pero, de pronto, un fuerte empujón la arrojó de manera violenta, a tal grado, que se estrelló contra un árbol, sintiendo una _lluvia_ de hojas cayendo sobre ella.

Se sintió algo aturdida; pero de inmediato se recuperó y se puso de pie. Buscó con la mirada a su oponente, pudiendo visualizarlo a lo lejos y escuchando su agitada respiración. Notó, en la silueta del hombre, que aún sujetaba firmemente la rama.

La preocupación de que en la academia llegaran a darse cuenta de la batalla, y por ende sea descubierta, la hicieron decidirse a terminar con esa lucha de una vez. Li Mei tenía muy en claro que ese hombre no podía salir vivo.

Corrió hacia él, con la espada lista para ser clavada en su cuerpo; sin embargo, la estaba esperando con la gran rama entre sus manos.

Una gota de sudor cayó de su frente, y cuando sintió el viento de las vestiduras de Li Mei, producido por su veloz correr, supo que era el momento de atacar.

La mujer tiraba tajos una y otra vez, esperando que uno de ellos fuera el definitivo; pero el monje los detenía, desesperado, escuchándose el rechinar de sus dientes al estar tensando la quijada.

—¡¿Quién eres y a qué has venido?! —preguntó furioso, sin dejar de defenderse.

Li Mei lo ignoró. Esa cuestión la estimuló a atacarlo con más intensidad, pues no quería ningún tipo de preguntas. Levantó su espada y partió la rama a la mitad.

Éste miró entre las tinieblas los dos pedazos de madera en sus manos, dejándolo en desventaja. No podía creer la habilidad para luchar que tenía esa mujer.

Intentó golpearla con sus puños; pero los esquivaba y le respondía con fuertes golpes en su rostro, que le daba con el mango de su arma o con sus propios nudillos. Después de algunos instantes de golpearlo brutalmente, sin oportunidad de defenderse, Li Mei le dio una patada en el estómago, que el monje no pudo detener, y cayó al suelo, de rodillas y sin aliento.

La guerrera emitió una risilla, sintiéndose triunfante, y caminó con lentitud hacia él. Sólo se necesitaba de un descuido para acabarlo.

Se paró enfrente del hombre arrodillado, que aún luchaba por recuperar el aire, contemplando su momentánea fragilidad, y le dio una fuerte patada en su rostro, que lo dejó tendido boca arriba sobre la tierra.

El monje escupió sangre, la cual llevaba consigo un diente, arrancado de su quijada por el brutal golpe. Estaba sofocado, presentía que su fin había llegado; pero trató de sacar fuerzas para levantarse y seguir luchando.

Todo esfuerzo fue inútil, pues la mujer tenía tal poder que logró invalidarlo con unos cuantos golpes.

Cayó al suelo, semiinconsciente. Escuchó los pasos de Li Mei acercándose más y más hacia él, haciendo crujir el pasto seco. Se paró justo a su lado y lo miró hacia abajo.

La luna reflejó su luz sobre su enemiga; pero por sus ropas negras, aún mezcladas con la negrura del entorno, sólo pudo apreciar sus brillantes y profundos ojos verdes, mirándolo con malicia.

Una violenta brisa de viento agitó todo, incluyendo los largos cabellos negros de La mujer, que se sacudían intensamente.

Pese a su debilidad, el monje la observaba, intrigado, ignorando elmotivo por el que esa mujer pretendía arrebatarle la vida. Él no tenía ninguna _cuenta pendiente_ con nadie; pero, súbitamente, un pensamiento hizo estremecer su débil corazón: recordó a sus compañeros Liu Kang y Kung Lao, quienes constantemente tienen problemas con brutales enemigos.

Li Mei levantó su espada tan alto como sus brazos se lo permitían, mirando fijamente al desafortunado monje.

Al ver las asesinas intenciones de la misteriosa dama, su respiración se agitó, y trató de reunir fuerzas para levantarse; pero apenas lo intentó, lo venció el propio peso de su cabeza.

Li Mei empuñó con más fuerza su espada, casi estrujando el mango como si fuera el propio cuerpo del desafortunado hombre, y comenzó a bajarla para clavarla en su vientre. Las pupilas del monje se dilataron en cuanto vio la espada siendo dirigida a su cuerpo.

De un rápido movimiento, Li Mei terminó por clavársela, haciendo que su víctima gritara, arañando la tierra al sentir el arma desgarrando sus entrañas, y sintiendo cómo su sangre comenzaba a empapar su ropa.

Los ojos de la guerrera miraban con frialdad su sufrimiento. Él, entonces, hizo un gran esfuerzo, y se giró para quedar boca abajo. Sabía que todo estaba perdido, pero, como instinto de supervivencia, comenzó a arrastrase por el suelo, teniendo en mente ir al interior de la academia y alertar a sus compañeros sobre la peligrosa mujer.

Mientras sentía que su vida se extinguía, se lamentaba de que todos los que estaban celebrando ignoraban la terrible amenaza que acechaba a las afueras del lugar.

Li Mei veía al hombre reptar por la tierra inútilmente. Se acercó a él y, sin pensarlo más le clavó el arma en la espalda para terminar con su labor. Él volvió a gritar de manera lastimera, después de la segunda estocada, sin posibilidades de ser asistido, pues su alarido se confundía con los sonidos de alegría de las festividades.

Comenzó a toser, arrojando sangre por su boca. Sintió como sus fuerzas se apagaban más y más. El intenso dolor de su herida era muy fuerte, pero para él era más doloroso el hecho de pensar que sus compañeros estaban bajo un serio peligro y no podía hacer nada para advertirles.

Li Mei, veía con coraje como el hombre seguía con vida, así que desencajó el arma de su espalda y le dio una tercera estocada.

Dejó caer su cabeza y detuvo sus absurdos intentos por escapar. Al fin su vida se había terminado. De un fuerte movimiento, la perversa luchadora arrancó su arma del cuerpo inerte.

Jadeando, a causa del esfuerzo y agitación de la lucha, observó por un momento aquella desoladora escena, en la que se vio en medio de dos cuerpos sangrantes que, sin lugar a dudas, la dejarían en evidencia.

Dejó caer su Kunlun Dao al piso y sacó el talismán que abría el portal al Outworld. No podía dejar ni el más mínimo rastro de esos hombres. Aunque tarde o temprano se darían cuenta de su ausencia, no sería lo mismo para sus compañeros creer que están desaparecidos, que saber que están muertos.

Una vez abierto el portal, Li Mei, con algo de dificultad, arrastró los cuerpos, uno por uno, y, sin remordimiento, los arrojó a través de él.

Los cuerpos entonces quedaron en una zona del Outworld, en donde los cadáveres son tan comunes como ver piedras en la calle. Después cerró el portal y se sintió más confiada al saber que había exterminado a esas amenazas.

Al girarse vio los grandes charcos de sangre de sus víctimas. De inmediato comenzó a echarles tierra para ocultarlos, segura de que la sangre estaría totalmente consumida por la tierra al amanecer.

Cuando consideró que al fin había logrado eliminar los indicios de su masacre, se cercioró por última vez que no hubiera nada que la dejara en evidencia.

Esa noche Li Mei estaba en un momento crucial, pues acababa de asesinar a dos hombres que pertenecían al sitio que tiene que frecuentar; pero eso no la detendría. El haberse manchado sus manos con sangre no debía ser en vano, así que en lugar de huir y desparecer como una cobarde, decidió continuar con su cometido. Sin pensarlo más, buscó la manera de entrar a la academia.

La _"inocente"_ y _"dulce" "Hei An"_ se uniría a la celebración en la academia en secreto.


	4. Invitada secreta

Tengo muy abandonados mis fics, y eso no me gusta :(, además de que andamos trabajando en la continuación del fic del reto navideño. ¿Mencioné ya que me urge darle celeridad a mis fics? XD.

Muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de pasarse por mis escritos. Comento que demás del fic navideño, estoy completando un episodio de la historia **Más que un héroe**. Muero de ansias de que Kina al menos ya hable, jajaja.

* * *

 **La noche de La celebración II: Invitada secreta**

* * *

Los muros de la Academia Wu Shi eran la frontera que dividía el escenario de una masacre y un entorno en donde imperaba la felicidad y la dicha.

Desconociendo la sangrienta tragedia que ocurrió en las afueras de la academia, Liu Kang y Kung Lao charlaban mientras disfrutaban de los majestuosos alrededores de la festividad.

—Cada año que inicia es todo un misterio. Me corroe como ácido la incertidumbre de pensar si habrá gloria o habrá tragedias; y más para nosotros que estamos rodeados de gente que maldice nuestra existencia —dijo Liu Kang a su amigo, notablemente precoupado.

—Yo no creo en _los mañanas,_ Liu Kang. Lo mejor sería que agradezcamos por lo que tenemos _seguro_ ahora, que es el presente, y recemos por que el futuro sea próspero y lleno de abundancia –respondió confiado de que los años venideros serían buenos.

Liu Kang asintió con la cabeza; pero permanecía con duda. Esa noche tenía una sensación…, un presentimiento…, algo que no lo dejaba en paz; no obstante, pensó que tal vez era un sentimiento causado por la emotividad de la celebración. A pesar de que en los años anteriores jamás tuvo tal sensación, prefirió pensarlo así.

—No nos queda de otra —dijo resignado.

—Pero por fortuna, así como hay gente que nos odia, también tenemos grandes amigos que sabemos que siempre estarán con nosotros ante cualquier dificultad —contestó Kung Lao con optimismo.

Liu Kang vio a lo lejos la entrada a la academia y sonrió efusivamente.

—Ante cualquier dificultad y en los buenos momentos —dijo con alegría, sin apartar su vista de la entrada.

Kung Lao se giró para ver el motivo de su repentino cambio de actitud y vio muy contento a un grupo de invitados que se aceraba a ellos: Sonya, Jax y Johnny Cage.

—Bonita fiesta. Espero que hayan invitado a algunas chicas —bromeó Cage.

Kung Lao sonrió a la vez que se rascaba la nuca y giró sus ojos, ante la guasa de su amigo.

—Nos alegramos que hayan llegado. Son unos invitados muy especiales como siempre —les dijo Liu Kang, haciéndoles una pequeña reverencia.

—Por el contrario. Les agradecemos que nos hayan invitado. Sabemos lo significativas que son estas celebraciones para ustedes —respondió Sonya en lo que veía a su alrededor, maravillada por la impactante organización—. ¿Raiden aún no llega?

—No nos aseguró que vendría; pero de cualquier forma lo estaremos esperando. Vayamos a una mesa —les dijo el guerrero de fuego y los llevó a un lugar para que pudieran sentarse.

Mientras caminaban observaban la pirotecnia y los espectáculos que había en los alrededores. Al fin llegaron a una larga mesa y todos tomaron una silla. Johnny Cage se sentó en medio de Liu Kang y Kung Lao.

—Yo me siento aquí, gracias. De este modo, si alguien llegase a atacarnos, me sentiré seguro de que ustedes dos me van a defender, ¿no es así? —bromeó, extendiendo los brazos para abrazarlos a los dos al mismo tiempo.

Sonya volteó a verlo sonriendo, con el ceño fruncido.

—Sí, claro. Si alguien atacara este lugar, lo más importante es que te defiendan a ti en lugar de proteger a sus compañeros y a los maestros —dijo sarcásticamente.

Liu Kang emitió una sonrisa y Kung Lao rio ligeramente, pues la respuesta de la rubia a su comentario les pareció gracioso... y abastante justo. Johnny la volteó a ver con una expresión de molestia.

—Para tu información, tengo planeado contratarlos como mis guardaespaldas —respondió y luego volteó a ver a Liu Kang y a Kung Lao alternadamente—. Les daré un buen sueldo, amigos. Por un servicio de 24 horas les pagaré… ¡no!, les daré un cheque en blanco y ustedes escriben la cantidad. Pero eso sí, también necesito un conductor que me lleve a todos lados. ¿Alguien de ustedes sabe conducir?

Liu Kang no respondió nada, tan sólo se aclaró la garganta. Mientras tanto Kung Lao respiró hondo y volteó a ver a otro lado. Ambos tenían una sonrisa incómoda.

—Bien, no importa. Si no saben conducir, ya tomarán un curso. Entonces, ¿aceptan el empleo? —preguntó a los monjes con una sonrisa.

—Tal vez en otro momento, pero gracias por considerarnos —respondió Liu Kang mientras veía a Lao golpeando ligeramente la mesa con la punta de sus dedos, expresando fastidio.

—Bueno, dejaré que lo piensen. Pero espero que se den prisa en tomar una decisión, o tendré que buscar a otros candidatos.

Kung Lao se levantó con una sonrisa de hastío, cansado de las tonterías del actor.

—Voy a traer algo para beber —dijo mirando a Johnny con gracioso y amistoso desprecio.

Sonya se rio ligeramente cubriéndose la boca con la mano y Jax emitió una carcajada.

—Hartas, Cage, hartas. Confío en que algún día aprenderás a cerrar la boca en el momento oportuno —comentó a la par que reía.

—¿De qué hablas? Tal parece que estuviera diciendo disparates —contestó confundido.

Sonya, Jax y Liu Kang se miraron los unos a los otros sin emitir ningún comentario más que una risilla.

* * *

Kung Lao, mientras tanto, se dirigió a la mesa de alimentos para llevarles bebidas a sus amigos. Al darse cuenta de que no podría maniobrar con tantos vasos, decidió ir a buscar una bandeja para poder llevar las bebidas. Mientras caminaba rumbo a la cocina de la academia, percibió movimiento en unos arbustos, que pese a la iluminación con faroles, en esa área había muy poca luz. Kung Lao los miró unos instantes pero supuso que seguramente fue una ventisca.

Continuó su camino, y ya estando en la cocina solicitó a una de las personas que estaban ahí la bandeja que necesitaba. Buscaron entre los utensilios y al fin encontraron una. Kung Lao se retiró agradecido y se dirigió a la mesa de las bebidas.

Cuando pasó por los arbustos, notó que nuevamente se movieron. Se sintió algo confundido; tenía el presentimiento de que no era el viento nocturno, pero a pesar de eso no le tomó importancia.

Después de dar unos cuantos pasos escuchó una delgada voz que llamaba su nombre. Se detuvo y se volteó para buscar con la vista a quien quiera que le haya hablado. Comenzó a agitarse; tenía la sensación de ser acechado; pensó que estaba perdiendo la cordura. De pronto entre la oscuridad pudo ver unos brillantes ojos asomados por encima de los arbustos. Kung Lao se acercó más para poder distinguir a la persona que estaba ahí y entonces se dio cuenta que era la mujer que el día anterior lo había visitado.

—Hola, Kung Lao. ¿Te acuerdas de mí? —preguntó la mujer en voz baja.

Sintió alivio al verla, pues supo que su sobresalto fue absurdo. Se acercó sonriente, pero extrañado, hacia ella.

—Hola. Sí, la recuerdo. Usted es... Hei An, ¿no? —preguntó para reafirmar su suposición.

—Me recordaste. Así es, soy Hei An.

—¿Y cómo pudo entrar aquí? Los maestros no le permiten pasar a cualquier persona —cuestionó confundido.

La mujer guardó silencio y bajó la mirada, aparentando estar apenada.

—Verás, entré a escondidas; pero, por favor, no le digas a nadie. ¡Te lo imploro!

Kung Lao asintió y sonrió comprensivamente. Después miró por un instante la bandeja que tenía entre sus manos.

—Aguarde aquí, en un momento regreso —dijo y se cercioró de que nadie los hubiera visto mientras hablaban, pues sabía que si veían a la mujer, podían pedirle que se fuera.

Mientras se iba, ella lo siguió con la mirada, aliviada de que no le haya reprochado su presencia.

Por su parte, Kung Lao caminó hasta la mesa de bebidas y comenzó a servirlas en unos vasos. Mientras llenaba cuidadosamente cada uno, se preguntaba qué hacía esa chica ahí y también dudaba si hacía bien en dejarla pasar inadvertida o debía decirle a los maestros, pues si sabían que él estaba encubriendo a una desconocida que no fue invitada, podrían molestarse.

Una vez que terminó de servir las bebidas, las colocó en la bandeja y las llevó a sus amigos.

—Al fin llegas. ¡Muero de sed! —dijo Johnny Cage, agarrando un vaso.

—Disculpen, fui a buscar una bandeja. No podría cargar tantos vasos yo solo —dijo, repartiendo las bebidas.

Ya que terminó se quedó pensando un momento.

—¿Qué esperas?, toma asiento —dijo Jax, ofreciéndole la silla que tenía a su lado.

—No, muchas gracias. Uno de los maestros me hablaba. Iré a ver que necesita —inventó rápidamente.

—Si lo deseas, yo puedo atender al maestro —dijo Liu Kang cortésmente.

—No es necesario, ahora regreso. Sigan disfrutando de la celebración —replicó con una sonrisa nerviosa y se retiró.

Sus amigos lo veían retirarse; notaron su apremio; pero de pronto la imponente y bella pirotecnia atrajo la atención de todos. Vieron caer una y otra vez múltiples destellos de colores desde el cielo. Estaban asombrados por lo preciosos que lucían.

Kung Lao mientras caminaba, no pudo evitar mirarlos también. Se quedó breves segundos contemplándolos; sin embargo recordó a la chica y se dirigió a los arbustos en donde estaba.

Al llegar, miró discretamente a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Por fortuna todos estaban concentrados en la pirotecnia, y los sombríos y apartados arbustos eran ignorados por completo. Kung Lao se ocultó en ellos junto con la mujer.

—Camine por aquí —indicó en voz baja y la tomó del antebrazo, guiándola a otro sitio.

Ella caminaba lentamente, sintiéndose insegura, y al mismo ritmo que él.

Después llegaron a un área de la academia que estaba totalmente sola esa noche. Solo se podía observar de lejos la celebración. Estaba oscuro y de no ser por la luna y la pirotecnia, en ese lugar sería imperceptible cualquier cosa.

Al llegar se quedaron de pie unos instantes.

—¿Ahora sí podría decirme qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? —cuestionó Kung Lao.

—Bueno, yo… —apenas pudo decir la dama.

Agachó la cabeza y se sentó en el suelo, haciendo que Kung Lao se sentara a su lado.

—¿Recuerdas que te dije que pasaba el año nuevo sola? Pues ayer que me comentaste que estaban organizando las festividades, pensé en lo mucho que me gustaría pasar el año nuevo aquí para estar acompañada. Tú eres muy amable, así que supuse que aceptarías —explicó como un intento para conmover a Kung Lao.

Él, de hecho, sí se sintió conmovido. Le pareció muy inocente su intención, así que en lugar de recriminarla, soltó una pequeña risa.

—En ese caso, me hubiera avisado para comentarle a los maestros acerca de usted y solicitarles la autorización de su entrada.

—No, de ninguna manera. El haberte pedido eso me hubiera expuesto a la negativa tuya o a la de los maestros —ella contestó de manera falsa, pues en realidad si intención era evitar que otros supieran sobre su presencia.

Kung Lao no respondió nada, ya que en su mente aceptaba el hecho de que si les hubiera solicitado eso a los maestros, le hubieran negado el permiso, y con mucha razón, pues esa mujer no era ni si quiera una conocida suya.

De pronto el monje se puso de pie.

—En un momento regreso. No se aparte de este lugar, porque si la ven le pueden pedir que se marche —dijo y se retiró.

Ella asintió y comenzó a sentir curiosidad por saber a donde iría Kung Lao. Temía que fuera a advertirle a alguien de su presencia. Aunque fuera con la intención de pedir formalmente el permiso de su estancia a uno de los maestros, ella no quería ser vista por nadie que no fuera él.

Con cautela, Kung Lao caminó de vuelta a donde estaba la celebración. Trató de esquivar a Liu Kang y a los demás para que no lo vean, así que se fue por otro lado. Con cuidado y asegurándose que ninguno de ellos lo había visto, se dirigió de nueva cuenta a la mesa de bebidas y llenó un vaso con un dulce y aromático té.

Una vez que llenó el vaso, con mucha precaución regresó hasta donde estaba la chica.

Al llegar al obscuro sitio, vio la apenas perceptible silueta de la mujer, aún sentada en el suelo. Sus ropas negras se mezclaban con la penumbra.

—Le traje esto —dijo Kung Lao, ofreciéndole el vaso de té.

—Muchas gracias — ella respondió _tímidamente_ mientras recibía el vaso, con cuidado de no derramar su contenido. Se sintió tranquila de que el monje solo haya querido tener un gesto noble con ella. Le iba a dar un sorbo al té; sin embargo, cayó en la cuenta del peligro en el que estaba en ese momento, pues para beber el té necesitaba quitarse el velo.

Ella se quedó mirando el vaso unos segundos y el monje la observaba extrañado por la reacción que estaba teniendo. Esto ocasionó que a Kung Lao se le despertara la curiosidad acerca de su velo.

—¿Por qué tiene cubierto su rostro? —cuestionó.

Ella se quedó en silencio unos momentos y volteó su cabeza tratando de esquivar la mirada de Kung Lao.

—Tengo... una cicatriz en mi rostro y no me gusta mostrarla —respondió la embustera, con displicencia, a la vez que fingía melancolía.

—Lo siento, espero no haberla incomodado —respondió al ver que la mujer se entristeció por su pregunta. Se aclaró la garganta y cambió de tema para dejar en el pasado aquella cuestión—. ¿A qué se dedica?

Se quedó callada un momento; pero después de dar un suspiro rompió el silencio.

—Heredé un campo muy extenso de cultivos. Tuve la fortuna de que, al morir mi padre, me haya dejado las tierras que tanto trabajó por muchos años, y de las cuales yo me encargo de administrar —respondió. Su respuesta fue premeditada, pues ya había ideado qué decirle la monje si en determinado momento le preguntaba algo similar.

—Al menos no quedó desamparada después de su orfandad —respondió—. Por lo que me ha dicho, parece ser que no tiene más familia. ¿Qué pasó con su madre? —preguntó Kung Lao con una expresión de tristeza y curiosidad.

La dama endureció su mirada, como si estuviera viendo al ser que más haya odiado en su vida.

—Con mi madre y mi hermano, querrás decir —respondió con coraje—. Hace un tiempo hubo una invasión de guerreros del Outworld. Seguramente la has de recordar, pues tengo entendido que atacaron esta academia —dijo, haciendo que Kung Lao asintiera, cerrando los ojos al recordar aquella tragedia—. Pues durante esa invasión, algunos de los monstruos repulsivos que formaban parte de esa horda, llegaron hasta nuestro pueblo y cometieron muchos asesinatos. Destruyeron viviendas y saquearon muchos lugares. Yo no me encontraba ese día en casa, de lo contrario, seguramente no estaría aquí; pero cuando iba camino a mi hogar, pasé por el río que siempre miraba con alegría, solo que su agua no estaba cristalina y brillante como siempre. Esa agua estaba roja como si fuera un río de sangre. Al llegar a mi casa encontré a mi hermano y a mi madre tendidos en el suelo, abrazados..., sin vida y con una gran herida en su vientre, de la cual no salía más sangre, pues toda estaba esparcida en la alfombra. Salí en busca de respuestas, y fue cuando varios testigos que lograron escapar me contaron acerca de los causantes de esa masacre.

El monje sintió una profunda pena por todo lo que mujer le estaba diciendo, comprendiendo el sufrimiento por el que debió haber atravesado ese fatídico día.

—Lo siento mucho —dijo, ofreciéndole condolencias.

Ella hizo un gesto agradeciéndole su compasión e incluso falsa y repulsivamente, hizo acopio de esfuerzos logrando derramar algunas lágrimas que lo conmovieron aún más. Él la miraba con tristeza. Se dio cuenta de lo mucho que esa chica debió sufrir y se puso en su lugar.

—Trate de olvidar ese penoso incidente —dijo el monje—. Hoy es un día para celebrar; para recibir el año nuevo. No puede iniciarlo derramando lágrimas.

La impostora secó sus ojos y fingió una sonrisa.

—Discúlpame, pero nunca había hablado de esto con nadie.

—Creo que es bueno sacar las cosas que le hacen daño a nuestro interior —respondió, recibiendo su gratitud por su comprensión.

Pasó un largo rato en los que la dama y Kung Lao conversaban. El monje le contaba pasajes de su vida, experiencias, pensamientos, etc.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en el festejo, Liu Kang estaba extrañado por la ausencia de Kung Lao, pues hacía mucho tiempo que su amigo se había ido a "atender al maestro que le hablaba". Estaba tenso y su rostro no podía ocultarlo. Un gran nerviosismo lo invadió por el temor, al preguntarse por qué esa noche sentía tanta negatividad si era un día de alegría.

Sus tres amigos conversaban mientras la mente de Liu Kang estaba en otro lado. Los tres rieron y casi al instante callaron al ver que Liu Kang se ponía de pie con seriedad. Sonya, Jax y Cage lo observaron; pudieron ver en su rostro algo que lo perturbaba y contagiados por su expresión, se tornaron preocupados también.

—En un momento regreso. Voy a ver que pasa con Kung Lao. Ya está por dar inicio la parte cumbre de nuestra celebración y no aparece —les dijo sin mirarlos, pero aparentando serenidad, y se dio la vuelta para caminar en busca de su amigo.

Los tres compañeros se miraron con desconcierto.

—¿Qué le pasa a Liu Kang? —cuestionó Sonya, sin apartar su vista de él.

Jax y Johnny después de verla, cambiaron su mirada hacia el monje. Estaban extrañados de verlo actuar de esa forma en una ocasión tan especial.

Al caminar, Liu Kang miraba a su alrededor tratando de reconocer entre tantos rostros el de su compañero, pero no lo veía por ninguna parte. Cuando pasó junto a uno de los maestros se detuvo un momento para hacerle una cuestión.

—Disculpe, maestro, ¿ha visto a Kung Lao? —preguntó esperando que al menos tuviera idea de saber en dónde estaba.

—No, Liu Kang, no lo he visto desde hace un largo rato. Creía que estaba contigo —respondió el maestro extrañado.

—Comentó que uno de ustedes le pidió ayuda para algo, pero no dijo más. Lo he buscado casi por todos lados y no lo encuentro. De cualquier forma, gracias —respondió, haciéndole una revrencia al maestro y se retiró.

A pesar de que no tenía ni idea de dónde podría estar, decidió esperar a que apareciera. Su trayectoria iba dirigida a otro maestro.

—Espero que la esté pasando bien —dijo forzando una sonrisa, pues aún estaba preocupado—. ¿Están listos los faroles?

—Así es, los faroles están listos. No falta mucho para que culmine la celebración, así que alerta a tus amigos para que se unan a nosotros cuando los soltemos —respondió el maestro.

* * *

Cálida y con más confianza, se seguía desenvolviendo la charla entre la dama y Kung Lao.

—Eres una persona muy agradable —dijo ella—. Me siento muy segura contigo. Siento que el haberte conocido no fue casualidad, estoy segura de que el destino no quiere que sea más una mujer solitaria. Creo que hoy encontré a un nuevo amigo.

Kung Lao se sentía conmovido por la chica; pero a la vez en su interior algo sobre ella le parecía inquietante. A él le parecía muy raro que una mujer que apenas conoció el día anterior sintiera tal confianza y comodidad con él, sin embargo, de inmediato entendió que la pobre chica estaba sola y que necesitaba refugiarse en alguien.

De pronto, sus rostros sombreados por la obscuridad se vieron iluminados por una nube de faroles voladores que ascendían como si fueran llamados por el cielo.

Ambos levantaron sus cabezas para ver los faroles. Kung Lao, además de mirar ese espectáculo por su belleza, también lo miró con algo de inquietud porque significaba que había pasado mucho tiempo alejado del festejo.

—¡No lo puedo creer! —exclamó.

La mujer dejó de ver al cielo para mirarlo, pues su intrejección llamó su atención.

—¿Te gustan los faroles? —cuestionó, pensando que se refería al bello espectáculo.

—Además de eso. Significa que la celebración ya terminó —dijo sonriendo—, lo que quiere decir que hemos estado aquí un largo rato.

La mujer al escuchar eso abrió los ojos muy grandes, sintiéndose insegura.

—¡No me digas!, pero si el tiempo se ha pasado tan rápido.

Kung Lao rio mientras asentía. Después miró de nuevo hacia los faroles.

Ella por su parte, comenzaba a sentirse tensa, pues lo más lógico era que, al haber pasado ya tanto tiempo, en el festejo se hayan dado cuenta de la ausencia de Kung Lao, lo cual era muy _peligroso_. Pensaba en dos opciones: una que lo estuvieran buscando y corriera el riesgo de que lo encuentren charlando con ella, y la otra era que, seguramente, Kung Lao la delataría si le preguntan en dónde estuvo todo este tiempo. Analizando esto dentro de su mente y sabiendo que había logrado tener un mayor acercamiento a Kung Lao, supo que era hora de marcharse.

—Qué pena, ya te he quitado mucho tiempo. Creo que debo irme, en realidad mi intención era estar aquí sólo un rato— dijo con premura, poniéndose de pie y sacudiendo sus vestiduras del polvo obtenido del suelo.

Kung Lao de inmediato se puso de pie y se dispuso a despedirse de ella.

—No se preocupe. En realidad hizo muy diferente la celebración. Me agradó mucho charlar con usted.

La mujer cruzó los brazos y miró a Kung Lao con amigable _molestia_.

—Debo entender que no aceptas mi amistad, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué lo dice? —preguntó desconcertado, con el ceño fruncido.

—Porque me sigues hablando como si fuera una desconocida —contestó, ecntrecerrando los ojos, tratando de hacerle notar el exceso de formalidad con el que se dirigía a ella.

Kung Lao entonces recapacitó en las palabras de la mujer. Dio una pequeña risa y asintió.

—Está bien, Hei An. Te trataré como una amiga entonces —respondió, dando por sentada una aparente nueva amistad.

La dama extendió su mano para despedirse de Kung Lao. Él le correspondió estrechando la suya, con delicadeza, pero firmemente a la vez.

Mientras sus manos se encontraban entrelazadas, ella le dirigió unas últimas palabras al monje antes de marcharse.

—Quiero agradecerte por permitirme estar aquí y por haber compartido tu tiempo conmigo, en lugar de estar con tu gente. Sé que te meterás en apuros si alguien sabe que estuve aquí, así que te ruego que no le digas a nadie sobre mi presencia en este lugar. Me sentiría muy mal si te reprendieran por mi culpa —dijo cabizbaja la embaucadora, tratando de convencer a Kung Lao de no contarle a nadie sobre su visita.

—Ya veré que decirles. No hay problema, nadie sabrá que estuviste aquí. Vete tranquila —respondió dejándole en claro que la eximirá de todo inconveniente.

Ella hizo una expresión de agradecimiento y emprendió el camino para salir de la academia, sin embargo fue detenida por Kung Lao.

—¡Hei An! —le gritó cuando ya había dado varios pasos, lo que la hizo regresar con él—, ¿Por donde piensas salirte? —agregó con un rostro de curiosidad.

—Para serte honesta, entré saltándome un muro —contestó, aparentando estar avergonzada.

—¿Tú sola?, no deberías hacer eso. Puedes salir lastimada —contestó sorprendido.

Se quedó pensativo un momento. Para él sería muy fácil acompañarla hasta la salida; pero con sus compañeros yendo y viniendo sería imposible pasar desapercibidos.

—Lamento tener que hacer que te vayas por aquí; pero si de verdad no queremos que nadie te vea, no hay otra alternativa.

 _Hei An_ y Kung Lao caminaron hasta un muro algo alto. El monje la ayudó a trepar por el muro derruido y le indicó que se quedara sentada en el borde mientras él trepaba y saltaba hacia el otro lado para recibirla y que no cayera al suelo.

Una vez que Kung Lao se encontraba del otro lado del muro, extendió sus brazos para agarrarla en caso de que resbalara. Cuando iba a mitad del muro, Kung Lao logró alcanzarla y la cargó para dejarla delicadamente sobre la tierra firme.

—Muchas gracias, eres muy gentil —dijo, aparentando timidez.

—No es nada —él respondió amablemente.

 _Hei An_ miró hacia atrás para ver el obscuro y tenebroso sendero que la aguardaba en su retorno a casa.

—Me voy. Una vez más, gracias por todo y espero no meterte en problemas —dijo dando los primeros pasos para retirarse.

—Descuida, todo está bien. Sé precavida; este lugar es demasiado oscuro —respondió. No se sentía en paz al dejar que esa inocente damisela se fuera sola atravesando tan macabro lugar; pero nada podía hacer. Tenía que regresar a la academia de inmediato.

—¡No hay problema!, ¡mi soledad me ha enseñado a perderle el miedo a todo! —gritó desde lejos mientras seguía caminando.

Él se quedó mirándola hasta que despareció entre las tinieblas del sitio. La mujer ya se había ido; ahora venía lo más difícil que era regresar a la academia con una buena excusa por su ausencia.

* * *

Se dirigió a la entrada de la academia y algunos de sus compañeros se encontraban ahí.

—¡Ya llegó! —le gritó uno de ellos a los otros, quienes de inmediato se acercaron a él—. ¿En donde estabas?, Liu Kang nos dijo que tenía horas que desapareciste.

—Después les cuento. ¿En donde está Liu Kang? —preguntó con urgencia.

—Aquí mismo —dijo Liu Kang, emergiendo de la multitud—. ¿Se puede saber en donde te habías metido? —preguntó cruzando los brazos y mirando a Kung Lao con una sonrisa amigablemente _maliciosa_ —. Nunca faltas a las celebraciones a menos que estés enfermo.

Kung Lao lo tomó del hombro para alejarlo de los otros monjes, que estaban de curiosos. Quería decirle la verdad; sin embargo lo pensó unos segundos y se arrepintió, por lo que prefirió mentir.

—Fui a hacer un encargo y en el trayecto me encontré a un campesino que siempre tiene un trato muy cordial conmigo. Me dijo que su esposa había hecho una gran cena y me querían invitar a celebrar con ellos. Me sentí mal de rechazarlos, así que me fui a su casa pensando que estaría solo un rato, pero el tiempo se me fue muy rápido. No me di cuenta, lo siento mucho —respondió esperando que le creyera. No estaba convencido de inventar tal pretexto, pero no se le ocurrió nada más.

Liu Kang lo miró fijamente con una pequeña sonrisa. Se quedó así algunos segundos y después suspiró.

—Agradece que los maestros no se dieron cuenta que estuviste ausente tanto tiempo. Ellos ni si quiera saben que acabas de llegar.

Kung Lao bajó la cabeza y sonrió apenado.

—De verdad me siento muy avergonzado. Si hay algo que pueda hacer para enmendar mi error, lo haré con gusto —respondió a su compañero.

Liu Kang le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le indicó que entraran a lo poco que quedaba de festividad.

* * *

Mientras tanto, al estar más alejada de la academia, Li Mei miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie. Al ver que su única compañía eran los sombríos árboles y algunos animales nocturnos, sacó aquel talismán para abrir el portal que la llevaría a las cercanías del palacio de Shinnok.

Una vez que traspasó la entrada del palacio, vio a lo lejos a Shinnok sentado en su trono. Al verla, el siniestro hombre sonrió con malicia.

—Li Mei, tu visita es un privilegio; pero no esperaba recibirte ahora —dijo, mientras el eco de su voz resonaba por todo el palacio.

Li Mei caminaba lentamente con la mirada fija a él.

—Lamento haber venido en estos momentos. Si he sido inoportuna le ofrezco disculpas. Solo cumplo con lo que me ha encomendado —respondió y se detuvo para inclinarse ante él.

Shinnok se levantó de su trono y caminó hasta ella.

—Tu visita nunca será inoportuna. Si has venido es porque me traes noticias sobre algo, ¿no? —cuestionó suponiendo que Li Mei había logrado llevar otra exitosa, o tal vez fracasada, misión a cabo.

—Así es. Hoy me arriesgué a ir a la celebración del año nuevo con los monjes. Era un arma de doble filo, pues estar ahí en esos momentos significaba que alguien pudiera darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero a su vez era una excelente oportunidad para tratar con Kung Lao, pues en estas fechas la gente está llena de emotividad, alegría y positivismo, y estaba segura que él no sería la excepción. Gracias a eso, siento que fue más fácil envolverlo en mi red de mentiras. Me expuse y estuve en peligro de ser descubierta, sin embargo las cosas resultaron ser muy buenas —ella respondió mostrándose satisfecha de su logro.

Shinnok dio unas pausadas palmadas congratulándola.

—Muy bien. Esa actitud me encanta; no te importan los riesgos; por el contrario, los desafías. Esa gente es la que necesito, y créeme, sabré recompensarte muy bien. Aunque tienes que estar consiente que esto no es nada en comparación a lo que te espera —advirtió.

Mientras lo observaba con una mirada desafiante, Li Mei sacó su Kunlun Dao oculta en sus espaldas por su larga cabellera negra y una funda de la misma tela de sus vestiduras que cubría el arma.

—Sé claramente lo que me espera —dijo pasando delicadamente sus dedos por el filo de la espada, la cual aún estaba manchada de sangre de sus víctimas mortales.

Shinnok miraba con una sonrisa maquiavélica el brillo que recorría la espada desde su base hasta su punta filosa como los colmillos furiosos de un tigre.


	5. Estocada en el espíritu

Estocada en el espíritu.

* * *

Al amanecer, en la base de las Fuerzas Especiales, Sonya y Jax como siempre inspeccionaban que todo estuviera en orden. Mientras revisaban las instalaciones de seguridad, Sonya se detuvo un momento.

—Jax, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero ayer Liu Kang y Kung Lao tenían una actitud... muy extraña. En todos los años que los acompañamos a esos eventos nunca los había visto así.

Jax asintió, sin dejar de hacer su labor.

—Sí, yo también lo noté. No tengo idea de qué era lo que los perturbaba, pero al menos al final todo _volvió a la_ _normalidad_ —emitió una pequeña risilla, pensando que posiblemente fueron figuraciones de ambos.

—Tal vez necesiten vacaciones —una voz familiar se entrometió en su conversación.

Sonya y Jax voltearon a ver de quién se trataba.

—¡Stryker! —exclamó Sonya sorprendida— Al fin apareces. Hace mucho que no te veíamos.

—Sí, tomé un merecido descanso. Quería alejarme de los problemas por un tiempo y siento que me fue muy bien. Creo que ya hasta olvidé como usar esta cosa —bromeó, mientras desenfundaba su pistola—. ¿Y cómo va todo por aquí?

—Todo está bien, por fortuna; así que, si quieres, puedes largarte otro año de vacaciones. No nos interesas por ahora —dijo Jax de forma bromista, causando que Sonya y Stryker rieran—. Me alegra verte —le dio un abrazo, acompañado de unas fuertes palmadas en la espalda, que expresaban el gusto de su visita.

—¿Más vacaciones? ¡No! Al contrario, regresé cargado de energía; necesito acción, ¡mucha acción! Estoy a la espera del peligro —bromeó.

—No atraigas la mala suerte —Sonya cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza, temiendo que las palabras de Stryker _invocaran_ a los enemigos.

Sus compañeros compartieron una carcajada. Después de conversar algunos momentos asuntos propios de amigos que no se han visto por un largo tiempo, Stryker miró hacia su reloj.

—Bien, me voy. Únicamente he venido a hacerme presente, para que sepan que Stryker está listo para la aventura —estrechó las manos de sus amigos

Ambos se despidieron de él y lo vieron salir de la base. Estaban contentos de ver de nuevo a su compañero. Por una razón muy extraña y que ella misma desconocía, Sonya tuvo una sensación de confianza y seguridad de saber que su gran aliado había reaparecido, pero no entendía el porqué de ese sentimiento, pues no estaban atravesando por problemas en estos momentos.

Se quedó unos instantes pensando en ello, pero pronto recordó que debía seguir con la inspección de rutina, así que dejó de lado aquella extraña sensación.

* * *

Mientras tanto, en la Academia Wu Shi, Liu Kang y Kung Lao se encontraban solos, retirando los adornos que ornamentaban los muros, y a su vez sus compañeros se encontraban ordenando el interior.

En lo que retiraban los adornos, Kung Lao miró a su amigo, quien tenía un rostro que reflejaba preocupación.

—¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó, retirando cuidadosamente un adorno.

Liu Kang respiró hondo, apenado por lo que iba a comunicarle.

—Los hermanos Dong y Huang están desaparecidos. Desde que antes que concluyera el festejo de anoche nadie los vio, e incluso los maestros comentan que no durmieron en sus habitaciones. Ya es tarde y siguen sin aparecer —miró a su alrededor, como un intento de su subconsciente de divisar a los desaparecidos en algún lugar.

Kung Lao se sorprendió. Estaba muy extrañado de que sus compañeros no estuvieran en la academia.

—¿Y los maestros no tienen idea de donde pueden estar?

Liu Kang asintió, sin dejar de retirar los adornos del muro.

—Parece que al fin lo hicieron.

—¿Hacer qué? —su respuesta sólo consiguió desconcertarlo más.

—Que los hermanos abandonaron el templo para irse a cuidar a su madre enferma. El gran maestro dijo que ellos le habían advertido desde hace un tiempo que dejarían este lugar. Él cree que ya lo hicieron —no se mostraba muy convencido con la suposición del maestro.

—¿Y tú que piensas?

—No lo sé. Sus pertenencias aún están en sus habitaciones, pero tal vez el gran maestro tenga razón y sus motivos tuvieron para abandonar el templo sin querer avisar. Ojalá haya sido así, pues según dijeron, su madre se encuentra muy enferma. Confío en que regresen y de no ser así, al menos espero que en un futuro nos envíen una carta diciendo como se encuentran —conservaba una leve esperanza de que los hermanos se encontraran bien, emprendiendo el camino a su hogar, no obstante, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

Kung Lao también tenía fe de que volvieran pronto. A pesar de que eran escasas las ocasiones, ya se habían suscitado algunos casos en los que algunos compañeros desertaban y se iban sin avisar, con la diferencia de que ellos sí se llevaban sus pertenencias. Pese a todo, tenían la esperanza de que regresarían en cualquier momento y de no ser así, entonces no les quedaría más que aceptar lo que el maestro les dijo; en especial porque aquellos jóvenes ya habían manifestado sus deseos de irse. Nunca imaginarían que en realidad fueron brutalmente masacrados por quien menos se imaginaban.

Después de reflexionar un momento sobre ese extraño suceso, Kung Lao decidió seguir recogiendo los adornos, pero pronto su concentración se vio interrumpida por una voz familiar.

—Espero no interrumpirlos —era Raiden, el dios del trueno, quien se aproximaba a los monjes.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao detuvieron su labor un momento y se giraron hacia el dios.

—No nos interrumpes, Raiden —respondió Liu Kang—. Lamentamos tu ausencia la noche de ayer.

—Siento mucho haber declinado su invitación de último momento, pero surgió un asunto muy importante y me fue imposible acompañarlos. Incluso debo regresar lo antes posible a seguir atendiéndolo, pero decidí pasar un momento a extenderles mis disculpas a ustedes y a los maestros.

—No te preocupes Raiden —dijo Liu Kang —. Espero que en la siguiente oportunidad no haya más contratiempos. Y cambiando de tema, ¿cómo ha ido todo? ¿No ha habido problemas?

—No, Liu Kang. Aparentemente todo está bien. Aunque he de confesarte que tanta calma me preocupa, por alguna razón.

Kung Lao no estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras de Raiden e intervino en la charla.

—Al contrario, deberíamos sentirnos afortunados de tener algo de tranquilidad.

A Raiden le preocupaba el hecho de que a veces la tranquilidad era sinónimo de que los enemigos planeaban algo para perjudicar a la Tierra.

—Tal vez estés en lo correcto, pero de cualquier forma es necesario estar alerta ante el peligro que constantemente nos acecha.

Los monjes comprendieron. Para un reino tan asediado por los enemigos, como lo es la Tierra, no debe bajarse la guardia nunca.

—Disculpen lo breve de mi visita; pero debo irme de inmediato. Iré a disculparme con los maestros y después me retiraré.

—Permíteme acompañarte, Raiden —Liu Kang le entregó los adornos que tenía en sus manos a Kung Lao.

Él miró los adornos un momento y con una sonrisa de burla volteó a ver al guerrero de fuego.

—Sí claro, entiendo. Me toca hacer todo el trabajo a mi —expresó con sarcasmo y de manera bromista, al ver que tendría que retirar los adornos él solo.

—Sólo será en lo que Raiden se retira —sonrió a causa de la graciosa molestia de su amigo.

Kung Lao rió un poco para despreocuparlo.

—No hay problema, yo me encargo. Gracias por visitarnos, Raiden —le ofreció una reverencia al dios del trueno.

Raiden asintió con la cabeza, con una leve sonrisa. Despúes caminó al interior de la academia acompañado por Liu kang.

Kung Lao miró el enorme muro que tenía incontables adornos y supo que le esperaba un largo trabajo. A pesar de todo, lo hizo con gusto. Comenzó a retirarlos con delicadeza, pues eran muy elegantes y finos. A medida que los quitaba, los ponía en un gran recipiente para que sean guardados hasta el siguiente año.

Después de uno momento de estar concentrado quitando los ornamentos, alcanzó a percibir el movimiento de alguien algo lejos, en otra sección del largo muro. Giró su cabeza mientras quitaba un adorno y se sorprendió al ver que era _Hei An,_ la misteriosa dama que conoció un par de días atrás _,_ quien le estaba ayudando a quitar las decoraciones.

Kung Lao se rió dentro de sí mismo, quizá por la extrañeza y aferramiento de esa chica de visitarlo a menudo.

—Los debo poner en ese recipiente, ¿verdad? —preguntó la dama cuando supo que Kung Lao ya la había visto.

Kung Lao depositó el adorno que tenía en sus manos en el contenedor y caminó hacia ella.

—Así es, debo colocarlos ahí.

 _Hei An_ puso los ornamentos que quitó en el contenedor. Se cercioró de que estuvieran bien acomodados y miró con algo de timidez a Kung Lao.

—¿Y a que se debe tu visita? —Kung Lao sonrió y cruzó los brazos, extrañado de verla.

La sonrisa de _Hei An_ se percibía a través de su velo negro.

—En muchos años no me había sentido tan contenta. ¿Sabes? Yo era una mujer solitaria. Prefería estar alejada de la gente; creía que no necesitaba a nadie, pero al final comprendí que estaba equivocada. Tú me enseñaste a reflexionar y a entender que las personas debemos tener a alguien que sepa escuchar; alguien que sepa aconsejar o que simplemente nos haga sentir acompañados. A pesar de que es muy poco el tiempo que te he tratado, te veo como... un _hermano perdido._ Ayer en la noche me di cuenta de que tenemos muchas cosas en común —aparentaba una tierna pero falsa inocencia.

Su intención surtió efecto y logró que Kung Lao se sintiera de cierto modo enternecido por ella en su interior. Además de que las confesiones que la chica le hizo la noche anterior lo conmovieron bastante, su actitud en ese momento lo conmovía aún más. Esa mujer parecía haber sufrido mucho en el pasado e incluso en el presente, así que Kung Lao pensó que de alguna forma la chica pretendía refugiarse en alguien. Algo percibía en _Hei An_ que le causaba simpatía, de lo contrario, desde un principio le hubiera pedido de la manera más cortes que se abstuviera de pasar por la academia.

—Ya veo —respondió el monje—. Me siento halagado de que me tengas tal confianza. No dudes en recurrir a mí cuando necesites algo —pretendía que la dama tomara esas palabras como despedida, y para no atrasarse con su labor, continuó quitando los adornos.

Contrario a ello, _Hei An_ tomó su cortesía muy literal.

—¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿qué te parece si vamos al bosque? —sugirió impertinentemente.

 _—_ ¿Ahora? Pero... estoy recogiendo los adornos de la academia —contestó sorprendido, mirando el gran muro.

 _Hei An_ miró a su alrededor y se acercó a Kung Lao.

—Por favor... yo sé que estás muy ocupado, pero necesito que vayas conmigo al bosque. Quiero contarte algo que solo le diría a las personas en las que más confiaría —suplicó en voz baja, tratando de convencerlo.

Kung Lao sintió una enorme curiosidad por saber qué era lo que Hei An quería confiarle; la actitud de la mujer se había tornado misteriosa. El monje observaba la mirada suplicante de aquella dama, mientras en su mente analizaba si habría algún predicamento si la acompañaba al bosque. Después de todo, era un día libre y podía pasarlo como él deseara. Le hubiese gustado invitarla al interior de la academia, pero prefería que nadie supiera sobre ella para evitar posibles problemas.

—Está bien. Lo más importante que debía hacer hoy era recoger los adornos, pero pueden esperar —resignado, aceptó su propuesta.

Ella sonrió agradecida y lo tomó del brazo para incitarlo a caminar. Cuando comenzaron a dar los primeros pasos para adentrase al bosque, _Hei An_ veía a su alrededor, con una maliciosa mirada, para cerciorarse que nadie los estaba viendo.

* * *

Mientras iba caminando _Hei An_ le preguntaba a Kung Lao acerca de su labor y responsabilidades como uno de los encargados de tener a raya a los enemigos y a los peligros que merodean en la Tierra. La mujer conocía muy bien todo lo que el monje le decía, sin embargo, fingía ignorancia.

Cuando por fin llegaron a un sitio muy apartado del bosque, _Hei An_ se detuvo de súbito y le indicó a Kung Lao que se quedaran ahí.

—Bueno, ya te he contado mucho acerca de mí. ¿Qué te parece si me cuentas más sobre ti? Háblame sobre aquellos campos de cultivo que mencionaste ayer –dijo el monje, ayudándole a _Hei An_ a iniciar una conversación sobre ella.

—¿Mis campos de cultivo? Aunque no lo creas esos campos no sólo son mi sustento. Son una lección de vida para mí —su alegre expresión de pronto se volvió seria y melancólica.

—¿En verdad? ¿Por qué?

—Te lo explicaré —se sentó en un tronco caído que se encontraba en ese lugar—. Mi padre me enseñó que siempre luchara por mis ideales. Él comenzó trabajando unos pequeños campos, que apenas y le servían para subsistir, pero se dio cuenta de que con un gran esfuerzo podría ser dueño de las tierras más fértiles y extensas de toda la región. Siempre tuvo en mente lograrlo y no descansaría hasta cumplirlo. Su vida estuvo llena de privaciones durante su infancia y cuando creció y formó su familia, pensó en retribuirse así mismo por tanta miseria que sufrió en el pasado, así que trabajó sin descanso, hasta que al fin sus tierras fueron de las más extensas del pueblo. Él me enseñó con su propio ejemplo que lo que uno quiere puede lograrlo con esfuerzo.

Kung Lao estaba de pie frente a ella, escuchando atentamente sus reflexiones.

—Me alegro que tu padre además de haberte heredado sus tierras, te haya dejado junto con ellas esa visión de lo que puede lograr la voluntad y el esfuerzo.

De pronto notó que los ojos de la chica se humedecieron por lágrimas que empezaban a brotar.

—Me heredó sus tierras y su buen ejemplo. En cambio mi madre y mi hermano me heredaron soledad. Desde el día de su asesinato no puedo vivir en paz —su voz se escuchaba entrecortada.

El monje sabía lo dolorosos que eran esos temas, así que no quería que la mujer se adentrara más en ellos, al notar su sufrimiento.

—No es necesario que hables de ello. Comprendo que es difícil —la miró con lástima.

 _Hei An_ estaba cabizbaja, pero después de escuchar las palabras de Kung Lao, lo miró a los ojos de repente.

—Voy a confiarte algo que no le he dicho a nadie por temor a que se burlen de mí —se puso de pie— ¿Recuerdas que en la academia te dije que iba a contarte algo? Pues es esto…

Kung Lao sentía ansias por conocer la revelación de la chica.

—Desde el día que murieron mi madre y mi hermano, siento una herida abierta en mi alma, que sólo puede sanar de una forma. En cuanto supe quiénes habían sido los causantes de haberme separado de mi familia para siempre, no lo pensé más y decidí acabarlos con mis propias manos. Desde entonces entreno y me preparo para ser una gran luchadora. Estoy en busca de venganza. No descansaré hasta acabar con los malditos residentes del Outworld, que fueron los causantes de mi soledad y tanta miseria.

La mujer aparentaba estar poseída por la ira. Kung Lao podía ver en su mirada los deseos incontrolables por asesinar a aquellos que destruyeron su vida.

Estaba boquiabierto al escuchar tal confesión. Le pareció muy descabellado; pero no pensaba contradecirla. Ella esperaba una reacción de Kung Lao sobre sus ideales.

—Piensas que es una locura, ¿verdad? —parecía estar decepcionada, pues esperaba un apoyo inmediato de su parte, pero a cambio obtuvo su silencio.

—No, comprendo tu convicción. Debes de confiar en ti misma y no te debe de importar la opinión de la gente sobre tus ideales, y tampoco debes tener miedo a que se burlen de ti.

Ella se mostró animada al saber que Kung Lao la poyaba, después de todo.

—Tal vez puedas enseñarme algunas técnicas de lucha que utilizas contra tus adversarios.

A pesar de que Li Mei dominaba sus propios estilos de pelea con maestría. no podía demostrarlo porque sería sospechoso ejecutar las técnicas en las que era experta.

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué técnica estás practicando? —preguntó para tener nociones sobre las habilidades de la chica.

—He estado practicando esta. Prepárate porque te mostraré lo que he aprendido —se alistó para darle una demostración de sus habilidades.

Kung Lao asintió y esperó a que comenzara a atacarlo. Ella de inmediato pensó en qué técnica —de las que dominaba— podía elegir para no levantar sospechas, entonces, se decidió por la que menos utilizaba desde hace tiempo atrás.

La mujer entonces trató de agarrar desprevenido a Kung Lao. Tomó vuelo con su puño para simular que iba a golpear su rostro, pero en realidad el verdadero ataque se lo daría en el vientre con su otra mano. Sin embargo, como si él hubiera adivinado, el monje ni siquiera se movió para evadir el supuesto puñetazo en el rostro y se centró en detener el puño que Li Mei dirigía hacia su abdomen.

Él sujetó firmemente su mano. La observó por unos segundos y la soltó, mientras le indicaba con un gesto que continuara luchando.

Ella entonces dio unos pasos atrás, respiró hondo e intentó darle un par de golpes con sus bellas, pero poderosas manos, sin embargo Kung Lao los esquivó con facilidad. Li Mei estaba fingiendo ser una luchadora inexperta; si no fuera así, él tendría problemas para evadir sus golpes. Ella no podía permitirse actuar de manera sospechosa.

Kung Lao, mientras tanto, la observaba con paciencia y analizaba sus golpes para estimar qué tan bien lo hacía.

Al ver que Kung Lao no tenía ningún problema con esquivar sus ataques, decidió subir la intensidad de estos y tratar de hacerlos más potentes.

Comenzó a darle una serie de golpes que, pese a que seguían siendo algo débiles al fingirlos, comenzaba a ser difícil para Kung Lao esquivarlos.

De pronto, mientras Li Mei lanzaba puñetazos dirigidos al rostro de su oponente, su mirada se clavó en los ojos de Kung Lao, quien al darse cuenta de ello terminó observándola fijamente. Eso ocasionó que inconscientemente Li Mei aumentara la velocidad y fuerza de sus golpes, pues comenzó a sentirse incómoda.

Él entrecerró sus ojos, observando profundamente los de Li Mei, sin dejar de detener sus puños dispuestos a golpearlo. Ella se inquietó en su interior; bajó la mirada a la vez que comenzó a agitarse. Tenía temor de que él hubiera comenzado a sospechar algo, sin embargo lo que causó que Kung Lao la viera de manera extraña es que percibía cierta tensión en ella.

De pronto Li Mei dejó de lanzar golpes y súbitamente le dio una patada en el abdomen a Kung Lao, que lo tomó por sorpresa.

Él dio un pequeño quejido y puso sus manos sobre su vientre. Li Mei abrió los ojos muy grandes, pues no quería darle un golpe de tal magnitud.

—¡Lo siento! —exclamó, mirándolo con angustia.

No le tomó mucho recuperarse. Respiró hondo un par de veces y caminó hacia ella.

—No hay problema. De esto se trataba —respondió con amabilidad, satisfecho de que al parecer no era tan débil como creía.

Ella se sintió aliviada de que haya tomado su ataque de buen amanera.

—¿Y qué piensas sobre mi forma de luchar?

Él asintió como señal de aprobación.

—Es Mi Zong, ¿cierto? Esa técnica te será muy útil para confundir a tus adversarios, pues cómo debes saberlo, ese estilo de lucha se centra en el _engaño_.

A Li Mei no le extrañaba que él supiera tanto de artes marciales, pero a _Hei An_ sí debía impresionarle.

—¡Es increíble! Acertaste la técnica que practico. Sé que aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer, pero para eso me preparo.

—No sé cuanto tiempo llevas entrenando, pero siento que estás haciendo un buen trabajo. Por otro lado, creo que para el objetivo que llevas en mente, vas a necesitar más esfuerzo del que crees. Los guerreros del Outworld son seres muy conflictivos, sanguinarios, y poderosos —advirtió el monje, pues a pesar de que al probar sus habilidades percibió una buena preparación, no podría comparase con la fuerza de los tarkatanos.

 _Hei An_ bajó la cabeza, simulando estar algo decepcionada de sí misma, sin embargo después pareciera que el valor se apoderó de ella de nuevo.

—Yo sé que sueno patética; pero prefiero ir a la tumba por haberlo intentado, que ser una anciana viviendo el resto de su vida sufriendo de pensar en lo que pudo haber hecho. Sería como una larga agonía —quería dejar en claro que, a pesar de las circunstancias, su destino era luchar, ganara o perdiera; viviera o muriera.

Kung Lao lo entendía. Para él la voluntad era más poderosa que el filo de un arma.

—Yo nunca dije que no lo lograrías y tampoco pienso que eres "patética", pero debes tomar en cuenta que es una gran meta y requieres un esfuerzo mucho mayor —demostró su confianza en ella.

La mujer pensó que era el momento adecuado para remover las emociones de Kung Lao, creando una oportunidad para llevar a cabo su objetivo principal. Después de estar cabizbaja. lentamente y con una maliciosa mirada, miró al monje fijamente.

—Dime una cosa, Kung Lao: ¿alguna vez has anhelado algo de tal magnitud que estarías dispuesto a dar lo que sea por ello? —sabía que esos temas tocaban fibras muy sensibles en él.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Esa pregunta _removió_ su mente, creando caóticas olas de pensamientos en su cabeza.

—Todos hemos anhelado algo en la vida, Hei An —respondió, desviando la mirada, haciendo patente su incomodidad.

Li Mei notó su nerviosismo, así que aprovechó esa oportunidad para adentrarse más en el tema.

—Sí, todos lo hemos hecho; pero hay veces que los anhelos sobrepasan los límites y se convierten en... algo más. Se convierten en objetivos. ¿Cuál ha sido tu más grande objetivo? —preguntó ansiosa por conocer su respuesta, a pesar de que estaba segura de saberla.

Él suspiró y permaneció pensativo, mirando el verde pasto, reflexionando en la cuestión.

—Mi más grande anhelo es lo que me ha traído hasta aquí. Cuando era muy joven, me contaron acerca de mi ancestro, quien tenía el mismo nombre que yo. Era un hombre que se ganó mi profunda admiración por las proezas que me contaban sobre él. Entonces me di cuenta que tenía que hacer algo para ser digno de llevar su nombre. Recayó aún más en mí ese sentimiento de responsabilidad, cuando me dijeron que ese hombre tan prodigioso fue asesinado durante un torneo. Fue algo que me dejó marcado, pues yo no soportaba saber que alguien que merecía haber sido recordado como un héroe, era recordado por haber sido cruelmente derrotado. Sentí coraje y creí que podía hacer algo para vengar su derrota. Desde ahí comenzó mi viaje hacia el cumplimiento de mis aspiraciones. Deseaba que mi ancestro se sintiera orgulloso de mí, donde quiera que se encuentre. Ni si quiera conocí a ese hombre, pero ha sido quien me ha traído hasta donde estoy ahora —mientras contestaba, llevaba el retrato de su ancestro en sus pensamientos.

Li Mei logró darse cuenta de su melancolía, así que no dudó en ahondar en el tema.

—¿Y lograste cumplir tus aspiraciones? ¿Crees que hiciste lo suficiente como para que tu ancestro se sienta orgulloso de ti? —preguntó con tal cizaña, que sonreía maliciosamente, aprovechando que Kung Lao estaba cabizbajo.

A Kung Lao le tomó mucho tiempo convencerse a sí mismo que era un honorable luchador que ponía su apellido en alto, y de hecho nunca ogro convencerse del todo, así que esa cuestión fue muy difícil de responder.

—Después de un tiempo me di cuenta que podía arreglar las cosas de otra manera. Así que decidí dejarlo todo por la paz. De cualquier forma, estaba seguro de que mi antepasado estaría más conforme sabiendo que arreglé las rencillas con su asesino de manera pacífica, que vengarlo derramando su sangre —contestó, algo titubeante.

La mujer rió escandalosamente, burlándose de su respuesta.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio. Con los enemigos no se pueden tener consideraciones, ni dejar todo en el olvido. Lamento decirte esto, pero lo que hiciste fue traicionar a tu ancestro. Prácticamente disculpaste al enemigo por haberlo asesinado —tales afirmaciones causaron que Kung Lao se disgustara de inmediato.

—¿Te das cuenta lo que estas diciendo? —a pesar de estar molesto, se mantuvo sereno.

Ella no sintió ningún remordimiento y sólo sonreía, sin importarle haberlo hecho sentir mal.

—No deberías molestarte. Sólo es lo que yo pienso. Te puedo decir que yo de ninguna manera disculparía a los tarkatanos por asesinar a mi madre y a mi hermano. Sería como sobajar su muerte. Sin embargo, estoy segura de que si lo hiciste fue por algo y no porque realmente no te interesara vengarlo. Debió haber pasado algo que te hizo replantearte esa opción y buscar otra, ¿no?

Kung Lao analizó esa pregunta, tratando de buscar la razón por la que decidió arreglar las cosas con el asesino de su ancestro de otra forma.

—Cuando me decidí a vengar a mi ancestro, era un chico inmaduro e impulsivo que estaba muy atado a sus ideales. Posteriormente se presentó una buena oportunidad para mí y entonces creí que pronto podría reivindicar su honor. No lo dudé y participé en un torneo de clasificación para ser el representante de mi orden ante aquel torneo que podría llevarme a cumplir mi objetivo; sin embargo, fui vencido por Liu Kang, pero no me rendí tan fácilmente y busqué la manera de intentar hacerlo por mi cuenta. Después de algunos años me hice más maduro y entonces vi las cosas con más claridad. Fue cuando recapacité y pensé que podía haber una salida más digna y honorable —no puedo evitar bajar la cabeza, sintiéndose avergonzado consigo mismo.

Ella no sintió ninguna lástima por él y aun viendo en el estado anímico en el que se encontraba, en lugar de reconfortarlo solo lo recriminaba más.

—Estás en un error. No fue la salida que tú elegiste, fue la salida que Liu Kang te dejó trató de involucrar a Liu Kang en su charla, para despertarle cierta aversión hacia él.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —esa chica le estaba comenzando a hacer perder los estribos y se mostraba cada vez más enfadado.

—¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Liu Kang fue el causante de destruir tu camino; fue el causante de que hayas decidido renunciar a buscar venganza por tu ancestro. Si no hubiera sido por él, tú hubieras sido el representante de tu orden y hubieras derramado la sangre del ser que derramó la de tu antepasado. Pero como no se dio esa oportunidad en un principio, el tiempo se encargó de hacerte cambiar de parecer y prácticamente te diste por vencido. Lo siento Kung Lao, pero tu actitud no es de alguien civilizado y honorable, tu actitud fue... como si Liu Kang te hubiera vencido dos veces: una en el torneo de clasificación y otra en hacerte renunciar a tus ideales.

El monje cerró los ojos y trató de conservar la cordura. Parecía estar algo sofocado, pero después de unos momentos se puso de pie.

—Lo siento, Hei An. Olvidé que tenía un asunto pendiente en la academia. Me tengo que marchar —trató de fingir una sonrisa, pero, a pesar de sus esfuerzos, era notorio que era falsa.

Li Mei lo miró caminando apresuradamente. Se dio cuenta de su molestia, lo cual, lejos de preocuparla, le pareció muy bien, pues todo indicaba que había tocado fibras muy sensibles en él, de las que podría seguir aprovechándose. Corrió un poco para alcanzarlo, pues aunque sus pasos eran acelerados, todavía no iba muy lejos.

—Siento haberte incomodado; pero quiero que te des cuenta de que vives en un error —trató de justificar la descortés honestidad de sus pensamientos.

Kung Lao se quedó observándola unos instantes, nada satisfecho de sus disculpas, y después esbozó una sonrisa.

—No te preocupes, Hei An. No me he incomodado. Solo me estás expresando tu punto de vista, ¿no es así? Todo está bien. Sólo tengo que retirarme de inmediato para evitar problemas en la academia. De cualquier forma, gracias por tu visita —respondió calmado, como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras le estrechaba la mano a la mujer, delicadamente. Después se giró y caminó rumbo a la academia.

Li Mei tan sólo lo observaba mientras se alejaba, pensando en la compleja situación, pues era claro que el monje se encontraba muy molesto. Eso podría significar un gran peligro para ella, pues lo más seguro era que, si lo había ofendido severamente, no querría saber de _Hei An_ nunca más, e incluso se planteó la posibilidad de que Kung Lao pudiera hablarle a los maestros y compañeros de la academia sobre ella y de este modo les indicara que estuvieran al pendiente, para que no permitieran que se acerque al lugar.

Li Mei pensó que lo más pertinente era no adentrarse a la academia nunca más. Así que buscaría la forma de interceptar a Kung Lao en otro sitio.

Por su parte, el monje, cuando estaba muy alejado, casi para llegar a la academia, se sintió más sofocado que antes. Esataba emocionalmente abatido. Se detuvo un momento, mientras las palabras de "Hei An" desgarraban sus pensamientos y su ser. Vio un pequeño río y se agachó para echarse agua en la cara. Se enjuagaba una y otra vez su rostro como si de esa forma el agua arrastrara junto con ella las atrocidades que la mujer le dijo. Después se dejó caer en el pasto del bosque y se quedó recostado unos instantes, mientras el sol se reflejaba con intensidad sobre él y lastimaba su vista, sin importarle.

Pasaron unos instantes y se incorporó. Decidió regresar a la academia y tratar de dejar su mal ánimo atrás. Tenía la ilusión de que conforme pasaran las horas, esas ideas lo dejarían en paz; sin embargo, la situación sería otra.

Al fin llegó a su destino y a lo lejos vio a Liu Kang terminando de recoger los últimos adornos. Caminó hacia él tratando de disimular su incomodidad.

Liu Kang presintió su llegada y volteó hacia atrás. Se quedó unos segundos viéndolo caminar y después continuó agarrando los ornamentos.

—Me reclamaste que te dejaría recogiendo los adornos tú solo y, mira qué curioso, dejaste abandonado el trabajo y terminé haciéndolo yo —dijo Liu Kang de manera bromista, pero a la vez seria, cuando ya estaba a su lado.

—Lo siento mucho. No creí que me tardaría tanto —apenado, se disculpó con su amigo.

—¿A dónde fuiste? —depositó el último adorno en el recipiente y centró su atención en él.

Confuso y cabizbajo, dudó en revelarle la verdad.

—No sé si deba decirte...

Liu Kang cruzó los brazos, pues era evidente que tenía algo que ocultar.

—Ya has abierto la boca demasiado. Sea bueno o sea malo, te pido que me respondas.

Kung Lao se arrepintió de haber dicho aquellas palabras, sin embargo su mente estaba devastada en esos momentos y ni si quiera podía pensar en alguna excusa para encubrir a _Hei An_.

—No es nada para preocuparse, sólo que… podría perjudicar a una persona si te lo comento —estaba indeciso, pues Hei An le había reiterado que no le hablara a nadie sobre ella, además de que temía por la reacción de Liu Kang si la delataba. Podría tomarlo a bien o podría alertar a los maestros y le evitarían que llegue a merodear por la academia y él no quería que ocurriera eso. A pesar de que la mujer hirió sus sentimientos, no quería llegar a tanto.

—Kung Lao, entre nosotros no hay secretos. No hay problema, sólo quiero saber en dónde estabas.

Su estado anímico estaba destrozado por lo que no pudo evitarlo más y habló con la verdad.

—Hay una mujer, es... una extraña. La conocí hace algunos días. Logró infiltrarse a la academia y desde entonces hemos conversado —se arrepintió de inmediato por haberla delatado, pero a su vez descansó y se sentía aliviado.

Liu Kang se sorprendió, pero se mantuvo tranquilo. Dio una pequeña risilla y asintió con la cabeza.

—Ahora todo tiene sentido, incluyendo tu misteriosa desaparición ayer en el festejo. Tu excusa no fue nada convincente. ¿Quién es ella?

Kung Lao inhaló profundamente, a su vez que su débil rostro apenas y podía mirar a Liu Kang.

—No sé mucho sobre ella. Dice estar recluida en su hogar, apartada de todo y de todos, pero por alguna razón yo le agrado —comenzó a hartarse del interrogatorio de su amigo.

Liu Kang no le dio mayor importancia a la mujer, pero lo que lo extrañaba era el rostro de profunda tristeza de Kung Lao.

—Luces afligido. ¿Te ocurre algo? —no era frecuente verlo triste, así que estaba preocupado.

Kung Lao colocó su mano en su frente, incapaz de seguir charlando.

—No es nada. Sólo me duele la cabeza y necesito descansar; estaré bien —forzó una sonrisa y caminó a la entrada de la academia.

Liu Kang lo siguió con su mirada. Estaba preocupado por él, pero esperaba que en realidad sólo tuviera molestias producidas por el intenso y ardiente calor de esa tarde.

* * *

Por otra parte, Li Mei abrió el portal que la llevaría a su refugio. Al entrar a él, vio a uno de los emisarios de Shinnok sentado en una silla, con los peores modales y con los pies puestos sobre la mesa.

—Buen día, Li Mei. ¿Cómo va todo? —preguntó el emisario con un aire de sarcasmo.

—No es de tu incumbencia —se quitó el velo y lo arrojó lejos, revelando su enfado.

El sujeto se puso de pie y se paseó por la habitación, lentamente.

—Por lo visto mi presencia no te es grata y lo será mucho menos cuando te diga a qué he venido —se detuvo súbitamente, dándole la espalda a Li Mei.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —evidentemente algo no marchaba a su favor.

—Bo' Rai Cho ya se dio cuenta que estas "desaparecida". Ha movilizado a su gente y a todo el ejército de guardianes del Outworld para buscarte. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

Li Mei puso su mano en su frente, imaginando lo peor. Estaba en serios problemas, pues podían averiguar que trabajaba para Shinnok y todo sería arruinado.

—¡Maldición! —dio un puñetazo en la mesa, temiendo que Bo' Rai Cho logre encontrarla pronto.

—Shinnok me mandó a alertarte sobre este gran problema. Creo que lo más pertinente es que no salgas del refugio hasta que haya una solución.

Li Mei estaba muy nerviosa y ni si quiera puso atención a las palabras de ese hombre. Nunca había pensado en lo que haría si llegara a ocurrir eso. Pero de pronto una idea iluminó sus pensamientos. Su agitación se transformó en una súbita y maliciosa calma.

—Ya sé que puedo hacer. Dile a Shinnok que no se preocupe. Todo estará bajo control —algo analizaba en su mente, que le provocaba sonreír de forma maliciosa.

¿Y que es lo que piensas hacer? —preguntó el emisario.

Li Mei se giró hacia donde estaba el hombre, deseando que el suspenso permaneciera hasta que su plan se ejecutara.

—Sólo te diré que los ríos de sangre comenzaran a correr.

El emisario se quedó impactado y muy curioso por sus palabras. No sabía qué era lo que tramaba; pero, a decir de su perversa actitud, podía imaginar sus diabólicas intenciones.


End file.
